


Ianto's Groundhog Day

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drama, F/M, Groundhog Day, Humor, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 35,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says, Ianto finds himself stuck in a Groundhog Day. </p><p>This will be an interactive fic as you, the reader, can nominate an event or certain thing you want to see. After all, he gets a free pass. Right? <br/>Just a bit of fun this one so may not be regular posts. </p><p>A prompt by WRose that took a turn. SNORT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Living on a prayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrose/gifts).



**One Death in.**

Ianto groaned as he stretched and swore softly at the bite he felt in his shoulder.

Bloody thing had been a bug-bear since the tower fell, after all this time it was cramping.

Ianto rolled off the bed, finding his feet as he swung the arm in the hopes of loosening whatever was catching. Like he did almost every morning.

The radio was switched on for his alarm and Bon Jovi was living on a prayer.

_Gotta love those golden oldies!_

It wasn't until he had opened the blinds and stood scratching absently at his crotch that he saw a flaw.

"What the fuck?" Ianto hissed, reaching for the camera that sat on the windowsill, looking straight at him.

Ianto was furious. These had littered his home after the Lisa debarkle and his every move had been monitored between here and work. His only designated areas of habitation. That's what Jack had called it Designated Areas of Habitation.

Why the hell was one here now, Ianto knew it wasn't there last time he'd stayed overnight in the flat. Jack had opened the blinds and hung out the window, naked, to wolf whistle at the garbage men.

He stomped through to the bathroom and dropped it into the toilet, then let loose a stream of urine on it.

_Take that, ya bastard!_

Jack must have put it there, hoping to get some evening activities. Not that Jack would mind morning activities either, the tease. If he knew Ianto had found it, he would do a striptease to rival Demi Moore then show him what website their shagging was being streamed live on probably.

Ianto frowned as he spotted the bathmat, a horrible monstrosity he thought he had chucked long ago, after Jack had poured …

Ianto stood with the bathmat hanging limply as he stared into the mirror.

"What the fuck?" Ianto breathed with horror.

The young face with carefully coifed hair stared back, just as horrified.

What was really horrifying was the scar on his shoulder from Lisa throwing him into the tide pool, still raw and healing.

Ianto didn't feel the impact as he hit the floor, the dead faint saving him that.

.

.

.

"Oi!" Owen was shining a light and Ianto struggled to push the hand away.

"Fuck off Owen, my head bloody hurts" Ianto growled and then he surged forward, catching Owen in his arms, "Oh god, Owen!"

"What the fuck is wrong with ya, ya twat!" Owen huffed as he pushed Ianto back.

"Oh god" Ianto was shaking as he got to his feet and Owen frowned with confusion.

"What is wrong?" Owen asked more softly this time. As he reached for Ianto's arm. "I came to pick you up and you didn't answer, what the fuck?"

"Ianto?"

Tosh's voice was soft and so fine that Ianto spun with excitement, slid on the bathmat and careened back against the wall, ricocheted off and went down hard as Owen screamed with horror.

Once again, Ianto didn't feel a thing as he hit the cold tiles.

The crushing blow of his skull against the side of the bath sorted that for him.

..

.

.

.

.

Ianto groaned as he stretched and swore softly at the bite he felt in his shoulder.

Shit, one of those Déjà vu moments.

He hated those.

What a fucking weird dream.

He rolled off the bed and pulled back the blinds, freezing as he saw the camera.

No.

Fucking.

Way.

"Oh, whoa, we're half way there, Oh, Oh, living on a prayer."

.

.

.

.

**OK, here's the thing. If this is gonna be a Groundhog Day style fic, I will need things for him to try. Any thoughts? Any wants?**

**I will only take this so far, you guys will have to help, and I will try any suggestion within reason.**

**Why not, reset tomorrow, right?**

_**You can thank WRose for giving me a prompt XXX** _


	2. 2. Two Deaths in?

 

Ianto groaned as he stretched and swore softly at the bite he felt in his shoulder.

He lay there completely confused by what was occurring.

The radio clicked on and he heard Bon Jovi mocking him.

He opened the blinds and waved to the camera.

Ianto walked carefully to the bathroom and patted the hair as he blinked at his younger self again.

OK, this was unexpected.

Ianto stood calmly considering his options.

Freaking out didn't help much, if he was counting correctly, this was reset number three?

Shit.

Ianto sat on the closed toilet lid as he tried to remember if he had touched an artefact or bloody Hart had been around again.

He dressed absently, looking into space as he ruminated.

A polite knock at the door shook him from his musing and he wandered over to open it, letting Owen into the flat.

"Come on, I don't have all bloody day" Owen snarked as he opened his medical kit.

Ianto sat and waited while Owen did his checks, remembering now that this was about three days after Lisa, the stale curry on Owen's shirt was the tell.

"Right. Anything you want to tell me before we go?" Owen asked.

Ianto considered.

He told him.

.

.

.

They entered the hub and Owen told the others as he roared with laughter, the girls joining in.

Jack stood near the water tower listening and watched Ianto's frown of temper before he schooled his face into its usual mask.

"Ianto?" Jack stepped into his eye line and examined him as he stared back. "I know you hate this, but it was either supervision or a four week lock-down in your flat."

"Sir?"

"You OK?" Jack said softly as he watched the pupils dilate.

"Fine Sir. Coffee?"

Jack nodded and watched him walk away without his usual tight stride.

He was more fluid, more graceful, more ….

Jack followed him into the kitchen and watched those hands moving as the team got their coffee.

"Ianto? What Owen was saying out there, about a groundhog day thing?"

"Just a bit of silliness. I was dreaming and, well. You know when you dream that you are in a dream. The old Deja Vu?"

"Well, Matrix was right about one thing, you see a slight glitch when there is a time distortion" Jack pushed off from the doorframe and stepped into Ianto's personal space again. "Small tells when something is trying to fool you into thinking you are seeing something you would expect instead of the truth. Ianto? Do you dream about me?"

"Stop it" Ianto whispered, his eyes locked on those lips.

"Considering the small fact that we've never slept together, you do seem to be more aroused than I would have thought for a straight man" Jack purred into his ear.

Ianto snorted, then gave a yelp as Jack raised the Webley.

"Where is Ianto Jones and what do you want from us?"

"Ah, for Pete's sake Jack!" Ianto exploded as he surged forward, slipping on a wet patch.

The gunshot was loud and booming in the small space.

Not that Ianto heard it.

.

.

.

Ianto groaned as he stretched and swore softly at the bite he felt in his shoulder.

Bugger!


	3. 3. Three Deaths in.

 

So this time he even got to pass out the coffee, and boy did he need one before a problem arose.

Gwen was looking at him funny.

He tried to go over the day's events so far and work out what was bothering her.

Ah.

He was stood beside Jack like he belonged there. So busy enjoying the banter and let's not forget the fact Owen and Tosh were alive. He had forgotten his place in this timeline.

Ianto looked chastened as he slid away to stand behind Toshiko, where he used to stand when avoiding the stares of the others.

God, he had forgotten that.

He looked over at Tosh's computer and smiled as an image of Myfanwy flew across the corner of the screen.

"What are you grinning at?" Owen snarked, "You stealing her password?"

"Owen!" Tosh gasped as she turned and tried not to look at Ianto with the same suspicion.

"Myfanwy." Ianto pointed.

"Ah fuck, Jack!" Owen roared, "He's speaking in fucking tongues or something."

"Twat!" Gwen snorted, "It's Welsh."

"Yeah? So?" Owen screwed up his face. "Like I said, speaking in bloody tongues!"

"You called it that?" Gwen turned to Ianto, "How do you know it's a girl?"

"I don't think a boy would have been half as charmed as she was by the boss" Ianto stammered and was rewarded with nods of agreement.

He fetched a bin bag and started to clean as Gwen wandered up to Jack's office where she stood next to him.

Ianto knew what they were talking about. Jack had told him one night, warm and loved, about the conversation going on up there.

The urge to do a little dance or flip her the bird crossed his mind and he hid his grin.

So far, so good.

He got through most of the day OK, and thought he might make it.

That was when he made his fatal mistake.

He went to feed the inmates and, like he always did, he opened Janet's cell and stepped in to place the bowl down for her.

It was only when she started a guttural growl that he remembered this Janet was not yet friendly and as he slowly turned to retreat he found that she had slid between him and the door.

Bugger.

.

.

.

Ianto groaned as he stretched and swore softly at the bite he felt in his shoulder.

He lay there and wondered what the fuck the point was.

Owen's voice was soon calling out as he pummelled the door.

Then came the sound of the key in the lock and Owen calling from inside the flat.

Ianto rolled from the bed and started down the hall but, unfortunately he didn't call out and Owen saw a dark figure moving towards him as Ianto also hadn't opened the blinds.

The gunshot wasn't really all that a surprise, I suppose.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Five Deaths in**

Ianto listened to Bon Jovi as he plotted today's events.

Taking the last few 'days' into consideration he was able to get through a large portion of the day, into the evening in fact.

He waited until Jack was having his evening drink, thinking the team were gone and he slipped into the room.

He watched the way Jack was rolling the glass against his forehead, a tell-tale sign that he was stressed.

"Sir?"

Jack sat bolt upright and stared at Ianto.

"Sorry sir, didn't mean to startle you." Ianto smiled in a way he knew always pleased Jack, "I lost track of time down in the archives and I guess Owen left without me."

"Shit" Jack et his head fall back, "Bloody typical, I have such a …..ahhhhhhh."

Ianto had stepped behind him and began to massage his shoulders in that just right way that always turned Jack to mush.

"You are too tightly wound" Ianto muttered as he increased the thumb pressure.

Jack went limp as he got the massage of his very long life.

As he left his head fall back, Ianto leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I've always wondered if you're a jockey or boxer man."

Jack grinned, "That's one of my favourite lines, believe it or not!"

"Really sir?" Ianto pretends to be surprised, "I would have taken you for more of a "Come here often" kinda guy."

Jack snorted and then moaned.

"Sir?"

"hmmmmmmm?"

"Would it be incredibly unprofessional of me to kiss you right now?" Ianto purred, rewarded with a pout.

Ianto took his time, enjoying the kiss, allowing his hands to travel to Jack's sides.

"Ianto" Jack whispered and Ianto now was the one to hum as he nuzzled his neck.

"This does not in any way mean to sound like a downer but your homicidal girlfriend is the reason for my shoulder ache, it has only been a week."

Ianto let his hands slide away and sighed softly as he was reminded again of his place in the timeline.

"Sir, the Lisa I knew, the woman I loved died in T1, I know that now" Ianto assured him.

"Really? You were doing a good impression of ….shit, ya know what? This isn't right" Jack said as he rose and moved away.

Ianto was hurt and it showed as he lowered his hands to his sides and moved towards the office door.

"Ianto?" Jack called after him and Ianto hesitated.

"This isn't a no, by the way. Just a not now."

Ianto nodded and left quickly, least his tears be visible on the CCTV that he knew Jack would now be watching.

It was a small step, but it was a start.

It was after Jasmine and the death of Estelle that he took the first kiss in the original timeline, this escalation was OK.

Right?

Road works had the footpath closed off and Ianto almost skipped to the other side of the street, finding himself hopeful that this time he had found the right way forward.

Ianto hummed softly as he walked through the darkened street and the sound of a car horn had him turning.

The SUV rolled up on the other side of the road and Jack waved as he called out, "Your chariot, you were gone before I remembered your ride!"

Ianto laughed and jogged towards him with a wide grin, seeing one mirrored from the Captain.

Shame he didn't see the truck that pulled around the SUV and surged forward.

Ianto saw the look of horror cross Jack's face seconds before impact and his last thought was …

Ah shit!


	5. 5. Six Deaths In

**5\. Six Deaths In**

OK, he was really getting sick of this! And Bon Jovi could go get knotted.

He carefully retraced the day until this moment and was sure to let the truck pass, sliding into the passenger seat with a grateful smile.

"Took ya fucking time" came a snark from the back seat and Ianto swung around to see Owen in the back seat.

"Come on!" Owen thumped Jack's seat, "Bloody Weevil won't wait for us ya know!"

Ianto groaned softly as they sped to a retrieval, he turned and glared at Owen, "Thought you went home!"

"Nah, waited for yas in the SUV and fell asleep ya numpty!" Owen snorted.

Ianto growled to himself as he slid from the SUV and took his usual spot at Jack's right.

Shame Jack had never been in the field with Ianto yet and was unaware of his habit of flanking him to get the Weevil.

When it attacked, Ianto moved in with the hypodermic … so did Owen.

As Ianto's arm got jabbed by Owen while he held the creature from behind he wondered just how much longer he could do this.

.

.

.

Ianto groaned as he stretched and swore softly at the bite he felt in his shoulder.

Death by Weevil sedative. That's a new one, bloody did burn though!

He rolled out of bed and walked down the hallway to wait.

In three….

Two ….

One!

Ianto opened the door and glared at Owen whose hand was raised to knock.

"Fuck!"

"Good morning" Ianto said politely, then he walked to the SUV.

The team were waiting and Ianto began the reworking of the day.

"So? What's it do?" Owen asked.

"He'll probably tell you it's a sex toy but it appears to be a Galaxian Power Cell for one of their ships" Ianto said as he walked past, making everyone freeze.

"Huh, how did you know that T-boy?" Own asked incredulously.

"I know everything, me" Ianto deadpanned and Jack laughed.

Gwen had gotten hold of it while they were speaking and Ianto suddenly saw her turn it over and remembered that she never got her mitts on it before.

"What's this red button for?" she asked as she shook it at Jack who frowned as he tried to remember and Ianto already knew because Jack remembers in three days what the translation is and removes it from the archives. Damn … remembered? Will remember? Did remember?

_God this could really do your head in._

The weird symbols said Self-Destruct.

"Ah, Gwen, don't …."

Yep. She pushed it!

Oh well.

Better luck next time.


	6. 6. Eight Deaths in

 

Ianto groaned as he stretched and swore softly at the bite he felt in his shoulder.

He then smacked the alarm clock as the first bars of Bon Jovi started.

He decided that this was one do-over he would do his way!

He dressed in blue jeans, a tight red t-shirt and a brown leather jacket Lisa had loved and was long gone in his time line thanks to a weevil in about … oh ….three months?

He swaggered into the hub and the team slowed … stalled …. Stared.

Especially Jack.

Ianto sashayed to the coffee machine and hummed as he started the day's tasks.

"Ianto?" Jack said softly. "You're early. Owen was about to leave to collect you."

"Good morning Sir, gonna rain later but what a wonderful evening it will be" Ianto smiled as he handed him his cup. "Thought I'd get the jump on you, so to speak!"

"Er, thanks" Jack smiled back.

"Sir, while I have your attention, I would like to saw a few things that should be said" Ianto said softly and Jack nodded.

"You have to stop letting Gwen take over things, she is the newbie. It gets up Tosh's nose and Owen is too busy trying to shag her to care."

"Well, he's fresh out of luck there!" Jack snorted, "She is in a good relationship."

"Sure, won't stop her though!" Ianto returned fire as he pushed past him, on a roll now.

"Owen, you aren't funny with your stupid game of rubber band flicking. It's only because she likes you that Tosh puts up with it. When you start fucking Gwen she will be really hurt but forgive you because she thinks she has nothing to offer!"

Everyone blinked.

"Oi!" Gwen suddenly urged forward.

"You have to fuck up everything, you even interrupt great shagging for your own needs, you are such a manipulative bitch that I really can't stand you anymore. You and your perfect Rhys, your prefect life and let's not mention your perfect clutch on Jack's balls!" Jack roared.

Owen made a small snort of humour and looked at Jack who was slowly turning red with rage.

"And s for you!" Ianto screamed as he turned to face Jack, "For an interstellar, intergalactic playboy from the Boeshane Peninsula that is only here because he ran from the Time Agency and got fucked over by the Doctor, you can take a running jump off a high building. Then do it a few more until one sticks!"

He knew he had gone too far as Jack took a deep breath and turned to leave the room.

"Jack. I … I didn't mean that, I know it wasn't you fault what happened with the daleks Jack!" Ianto went after him and Owen looked over at the shell shocked girls.

"Well? Anyone see that one coming cos I sure as fuck didn't" Owen giggled.

Ianto found Jack in the gun range, his shoulders shaking as he fired off round after round at the cut out of a weevil.

"Jack, I'm sorry" Ianto called out and Jack turned at look at him.

"Why?"

"Why not!" Ianto laughed, "I'll die, reset and start again! You know how many times I've lived this day? God Jack, I'm going nuts!"

"Wait, wait." Jack put the gun down and moved closer, "How long have you been here, before the reset!"

"I don't know, god." Ianto sighed as he tried to remember the original timeline, "About two years? A bit longer?"

"Shit" Jack gaped.

"Yeah. This old Lisa shit, this old life. God Jack, even this Jacket isn't supposed to be here!"

"What about my coat?"

Ianto laughed as he stepped into Jack's personal space, "Cariad, there will always be the coat, I make sure of that."

Jack was surprised by the kiss but took it well, pulling Ianto closer so that they were plastered together.

"Jack" Ianto sighed as he let his head fall against his shoulder, "I'm on trouble here."

"Jax Boshane" Jack said and Ianto drew back to frown at him.

"If it happens again, just slip me a note with that name on it." Jack told him quietly, "I will know that there has been an anomaly and you are in some sort of time flux."

"Really?" Ianto asked with hope.

"It's a time agency thing, to help alert your partner to a problem" Jack confirmed, "Ianto … er … are we …"

"Yes" Ianto smiled back as he kissed him again, "Definitely and in many different positions."

Jack laughed as he pushed Ianto against the wall.

Gwen was the cold water on the lovely interlude.

"Gwen? Put the gun down" Jack gaped.

"No! This is obviously another alien infestation!" she snarled as she advanced on a dejected Ianto, "Like Carys all over again, we could all see on the CCTV that he was seducing you"

"Yes, I was actually" Ianto tilted his head, "Doesn't mean an alien is controlling me, after all, you wouldn't mind a taste either."

OK, yeah I know.

"Don't antagonise the Welsh bird with the gun.


	7. 7. Nine Deaths in

 

Ianto groaned as he stretched and swore softly at the bite he felt in his shoulder.

He decided to sing along, gyrating around the flat naked.

_Enjoy that, ya nosey fuckers._

Ianto then proceeded to lick an ice-block he chose from the freezer, letting some drip on his chest while he picked up his mobile.

"Ianto?"

Hmmmm, sounded a bit out of breath and Ianto smiled, "Sir. I'm not feeling too well, I may have a temperature."

Ianto placed the ice-block on his stomach and gasped from the cold as red liquid ran across his skin, "Oh, definitely hot!"

Jack made a garbbled sound and Ianto sighed, relaxing back so his bits were clearly seen by the corner camera.

"I feel … light headed, I need to lie down" Ianto said breathily as he palmed himself, enjoying the small squeak down the line.

"Sir, are you OK?" Ianto asked with a voice full of concern, "I hope this isn't catching, hate for you to suffer like I am."

As he said it, Ianto rolled his thumb over the helmet of his hard on and licked it, then returned it to its task.

"Ianto …" Jack whimpered, "You need ….ah… do you need me to come over?"

Ianto licked the ice-block, then let it slide into his mouth, all of it.

"Ah, Jack" Ianto moaned, "I would love for you to ….cum for me."

The sound of the phone hitting the desk made Ianto snort as the sound of Jack pounding from his office filled the phone line.

It took exactly fifteen minutes for Jack to get to his flat, a personal best in any timeline and Ianto opened the door with his hard on nodding hello.

"Oh Sir" Ianto gushed, "If I knew you were coming I would have tidied up a bit."

Jack reached for him, pulling him to the sofa and Ianto barked with pleasure as Jack's hand grabbed his dick.

Then he squeezed.

"This supposed to make up for the shit you caused? The lives you took?" Jack snarled, "In the name of that … bitch!"

Ianto sighed as he realised he had taken a wrong step somewhere and pondered using the code name.

No, this is a washout, he reached under the sofa cushions for the gun.

"This is not fucking funny Ianto Jones!"

Was worth it to hear him squeak.

..


	8. 8. Ten Deaths in

 

Ianto groaned as he stretched and swore softly at the bite he felt in his shoulder.

Bon Jovi. Living on their bloody prayer again, poor wankers.

The gun shot wasn't all that loud in the small space.


	9. 9. Eleven Deaths in

 

Ianto groaned as he stretched and swore softly at the bite he felt in his shoulder.

Bon Jovi.

Ianto made it through the day, wow.

He stood in his apartment and tried to think of all the things he could do wrong, all the ways he could die and have to do it again.

He decided eating was too risky, might choke.

Shower? Might slip.

He laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling, hoping against hope that the alarm would click over.

Maybe he would wake up to Bon Jovi again, maybe he would use the code name tomorrow.

.

.

.

Ianto groaned as he stretched and swore softly at the bite he felt in his shoulder.

Dolly Parton wanted Jolene to leave her man alone.

Oh. My. God.

Ianto sat up and grinned into the empty room as he rejoiced.

Sorted!

Wait, the DJ said it was … shit. The next day. One day? He wasn't back to the future?

Ah shit, going the long way around then.

Then what came next … ah damn. The bloody Breacon Barrens.

Really?

How should he do this?

He decided he was going to change it up, he enjoyed saving Tosh, getting the SUV back and then gathering everyone up.

He didn't like the way Jack sulked.

God so he didn't get to crash a tractor, so?

The drive back was mostly in silence, only the snuffing of Gwen as she gingerly held her side

Yeah, I know.

He could have stopped that too, but … well, it is Gwen.

They arrived back at base and started to unpack as Jack stomped around glaring at him.

Oh yeah, he did tell the truth about the kiss but so? It's the truth, Jack wasn't that bad a kisser either. Better than the first time lie.

God, can't please some people!

Gwen was putting on a good show and Ianto wondered if he should have saved her from that but … well. OK, maybe he did enjoy it a bit much!

He was still trying to hide his smile when he heard a sharp intake of breath from Tosh and turned to see the SUV slowly rolling back towards the acidic medic who was crouched behind it as he went through his medical kit.

Ah hell.

Ianto slid between the medic and the vehicle as he lamented the loss of what might have been a great argument brewing.

He hoped he wasn't going to scream like a girl.

After all this, to die anyway.

I wished for one more reset.

 


	10. 10. Twelve Deaths In

 

Ianto groaned as he stretched and swore softly at the bite he felt in his shoulder.

He sang along to Bon Jovi and sighed, stretching again and looking at the clock.

Why? Like the time will be different?

He could do this over and over again. Why use the code name? Why bother?

Idiot!

Ianto laughed softly, then dressed hurriedly, forgoing his usual shower.

He was out and around the side of the building as the SUV rolled up and Owen slid out.

Oh my god, what had he just done?

Ianto considered the stupidity of breaking the agreement then burst out laughing.

He must have looked like a mad man as he stumbled down the street giggling away.

He headed into the second hand clothing store and quickly made his purchases, heading for the café around the corner.

He changed in the dressing room and then opened his wallet, extracting the cash and photo of Lisa. He stuffed the clothes into the bag he had just pulled his 'new' clothes from and as he walked out he dropped the wallet on the floor of the café.

The photo of Lisa was the real challenge but a busker packing up solved that and he folded a note around the photo, dropping it into the case. The man smiled and nodded his thanks, then as Ianto watched he placed his guitar over it, taking the photo with the money and the sneaky tracker Ianto knew was imbedded into the photo away in the opposite direction to where Ianto was not heading.

Sorted.

He then walked as calmly as he could with his shoulders hunched and the brown coat pulled around him like he was cold.

He remembered every CCTV camera to avoid and was soon seated on the roof of the Millennium Centre eating fish and chips as he listened in on his comms to the chaos below.

Maybe next time he would try to book a flight.

He ate the last chip and sighed, then bundled up the paper and sent it over the edge.

Owen was snarking over the coms to Tosh that Ianto was miles away by now.

Tosh was telling him that she was not giving up on him, he might have sleepwalked or even been abducted.

_Aw, Tosh. You star._

Gwen, of course was complaining about her bloody date with Rhys having to be postponed.

God, they live together. Not the end of the world and you'll shag Owen soon enough!

Jack was ominously silent and Ianto canted his head as he tried to ascertain where he was.

Ah.

Yeah.

Ianto turned and looked at Jack as he exited the lift and strolled out across the roof to look over the city.

Jack hadn't noticed him and he got a chance to see him stand without ceremony as he looked at the morning crowds.

Ianto decided the best opening line was to say that technically he wasn't late for work or something to that effect.

He was going to say the name.

Ianto was about to speak when Jack noticed him out the corner of his eye and he swung with shock, lost his footing and Ianto had to watch as he plummeted over the edge.

Well, how about that pretty shit!

Ianto laughed as he took a running leap.

Geronimo!

His last thought was, book a flight?

Nah, flying is definitely overrated.

Oh, Jack look at your poor coat ….


	11. 11. Thirteen Deaths In

 

Ianto groaned as he stretched and swore softly at the bite he felt in his shoulder.

Today was the day.

He strode into the hub and made the coffee, slipping the piece of paper with the name on it under Jack's mug.

He got a bit antsy while he waited and was relieved when Jack came down the stairs and stood staring at him, then slowly approached.

"Ianto? Can I see you in my office please?" Jack asked.

"Yes Sir" Ianto followed and closed the door as he entered, then folded into a chair.

"Ianto, where did you get this name?"

"You gave it to me sir" Ianto said calmly.

"Care to explain?" Jack leaned back and gave his trademark grin that Ianto recognised as fear.

"I am in a time-loop. I appear to be the only one affected and I finally got to the stage where you were able to give me that name." Ianto informed him, "It's your academy entrance name. The one you gave John, your Time Agency Partner as a key if you were ever in a situation like this."

"You know a lot" Jack muttered with narrowed eyes.

"Sir, I cannot tell you … timey-wimey …. Ya know? But you and I … er … we're close. Closer than you were with him." Ianto sighed.

Jack raised his eyebrows as he grinned, "How close?"

"I know how you got that scar on your right knee" Ianto said and Jack snorted with mirth.

"My goodness, I didn't show you, did I?"

"Actually, you described the position and I did it. You said it was a triumph of shared knowledge." Ianto smiled softly and Jack was taken with the transformation.

"I believe you" he said as he rose. "What do you need?"

"To not die would be good, I reset after each death" Ianto then hastened to add, "Not like you. I go back in time to the same point. Not a resurrection style one."

"Jesus, you're not kidding" Jack huffed with a grimace. "You do know a lot."

"Yeah. I've managed to get as far as … er … let's say several days but it always ends the same."

"Well, we'll have to remedy that. Can you remember the last time before your original reset?" Jack asked as he started to make notes.

"No, I mean it's hazy. It's weird, on the day, I see what is about to happen. But not further than the next day. Any further is like looking through Vaseline covered glass" Ianto shrugged.

"Time locks can be like that. Fuzzy around the edges" Jack smiled. "So we are really … er…."

"Jack, you are not the man I love just yet" Ianto said and watched Jack's eyes widen.

"Really? You love future me?"

"More than the air that I breathe!"

Jack preened happily.

"I do miss your smell" Ianto admitted, "I don't sleep as well, not that I can really sleep."

Jack motioned towards the manhole, "Go sleep now. I'll think about how to fix this."

Ianto slid into the familiar bed and relaxed, letting himself float in the heady smell of Jack the man!

"I've had an idea" Jack startled him awake and Ianto blearily looked up at him as he sat on the foot of the bed.

"We place you in the freezer, pull you out once a month until we're past whatever the initial crisis was" Jack grinned and Ianto rewarded him by surging up the bed and kissing him.

Jack let himself get dragged into the bedding and his last coherent thought before the blood loss from his brain rendered him mush was that this Ianto Jones was definitely hiding himself under a bushel.


	12. 12. Still Thirteen Deaths In

 

He wasn't sad to have missed the cannibals, or the Mara and was decidedly relieved to find Tosh hadn't yet made a fool of herself with Mary.

He had debated what to do and finally confronted her, telling her about Mary.

Jack found him playing with the pendant in his office.

"We need to put this into the secure archives" Ianto said as he handed it to Jack.

"Arcadian? Where did you get this?" Jack asked as he carefully placed it into a containment box.

"A past problem that will stay there" Ianto said, placing a hand on his arm, "Please let it go."

"Does this change things?" Jack asked, suddenly grabbing Ianto.

"No, no. This was originally sorted this quickly" Ianto smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

"We only have tonight" Jack whispered and Ianto hummed happily, letting Jack lead him to the sofa.

They made love with quick hands and slow kisses, Jack once again letting himself be led by this enigma.

As Ianto settled for the long sleep, he caught Jack's hand.

"I'll see you later"

Jack smiled softly and squeezed, then let him go.

.

.

.

.

Ianto woke and listened to the hub coming to life.

Where was everyone?

Ianto sat up and frowned as he looked over at the computer screen and read the date.

Three months?

Ianto was up and stumbling around as he tried to work out what had happened and Tosh was the first to check the alarms.

"Oh my god, Ianto!" she rushed forward and engulfed him in a hug.

"Tosh? Where's Jack? Why so long?" Ianto demanded.

"We have some rift refugees and things …."

Ianto was running, even as he knew he was going to fail. As Jack had failed.

Still the question remained, why three months?

.

.

.

Ianto pulled Jack from the car and turned it off as he waited for Jack to come back.

Jack sat up with a huff and Ianto glared at him from the grass.

"Ianto?"

"Three months. Where the fuck were you?"

"We had a problem with Suzie and …."

"Christ. You thought she and I were in cahoots? Really?"

"I don't know but the team … I mean …"

"Gwen!" Ianto growled, "You've been listening to her. Oh my god. Leaving you with her … she's gotten under your skin."

Ianto rose and tried to calm himself as the realisation of her deceit hurt like a bitch.

"And Owen?" Ianto swung to glare at him. "After the cannibals, he and Gwen were shagging. He took her home and they started an affair."

Ianto slumped as he watched Jack's face change to one of anger. Jealousy?

Fuck.

Not just Owen.

Ianto nodded and took a deep breath as he learned she had undermined him in every way while he was out of the picture.

Jack was talking to him, apologising but so what?

Ianto turned back and had the satisfaction of seeing his face change from contrite to horror as Ianto stepped backwards, into the path of the oncoming truck.

Better luck next time…

and Gwen?

I have your number, bitch!


	13. 13. Fourteen Deaths In.

 

He didn't bother stretching as he glared at his bedroom ceiling.

Right! Prayer time. Thanks guys. Needed the pep talk.

Ianto retraced his steps up to the part where Jack told him his plan with cryo-stasis.

"But, who would do the archives?" Ianto asked innocently, "I know you are all so busy."

"Ianto, you are more important." Jack sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"I know things. Things that may help. I know about changing timelines but I can tweak, right? If it doesn't alter the end result?" Ianto asked as he reached for Jack's hand.

Jack smiled and relented.

As Ianto lay there in the dark he started his own scheming whiile he listened to Jack's comforting breathing.

Time to go talk to Mainframe.

.

.

.

.

Gwen was tapping at her keys when her system went down and she let out a small squeak of horror as Owen's porn started to play.

Wouldn't have been so bad if not for the fact that it featured her and him in his penthouse.

Jack was walking past as it all happened … wow, what a coincidence and he stood watching Owen do her doggie style for s few minutes before striding forward and grabbing the monitor, ripping it form the desk and hurling it into the pool.

Ianto was glad he had thought to pull the power plug while it was airborne.

Gwen backed away from the desk spluttering with disgust as Ianto smothered a giggle. Tosh was motionless for a while then let out a blood curdling scream as she launched herself at Gwen.

Oooooo catfight!

Unexpected development.

Ianto stepped back as the women rolled across the grating, impressed with Tosh's hidden strength as she clutched handfuls of Gwen's hair and startlingly slammed her head into the grating.

"Wow Owen" Ianto said conversationally, "You are such a chick magnet, they're fighting over you."

Owen snorted as he watched Gwen's blouse fly open.

He crowed as Tosh's skirt rode up showing pretty black panties and then he gasped as Tosh turned to look at him with a face like thunder.

"And as for you!" she snarled as she released Gwen's head to ounce off the grating some more, "You ever think you are getting near me … I will fucking well cut it off. Let's not forget that I'm a biologist too!"

"Wow, you can be my Doctor any day Tosh" Ianto crowed, "You rock!"

"Thank you Ianto" she said calmly as she adjusted her clothing and stormed off.

Ianto then turned to Jack and felt his face fall.

Shit.

"I don't know how you managed that … that little show or why. But I am not fucking amused" Jack snarled, "Just when I thought we were getting somewhere."

Jack stalked off as Ianto's heart fell.

He slumped back onto the sofa as he replayed the events as they ad unfolded. He had enjoyed it, really. But it had been a flawed delivery. He could see that now.

Yeah.

Ianto sighed and let his head fall back as he closed his eyes and considered.

Coward?

Damn.

Ianto had two choices here. Let it go and muddle through or reset.

He looked up as Jack paused in his office doorway and glared down at him.

Yeah.

Nah.

Ianto headed for the invisible lift so he could tick another one off his bucket list.

As it neared the top, le looked up and wondered if he had it out of his system yet.

He looked down as Gwen who had changed clothes and sat weeping as Owen tried to stitch her forehead.

Bitch.

Hmmmm.

OK, maybe one more.

Ianto stepped off the stone and spread his arms as he did a swan dive.

Already plotting another dose of "Fuck you" as he heard Jack's cry of alarm.

Maybe just one more payback?

Would it be enough?


	14. 14. Fifteen Deaths In

 

Ianto groaned as he stretched and swore softly at the bite he felt in his shoulder.

He wondered if the fall … stupid.

He laughed softly and wondered if this is what it felt like to be insane.

Time to retrace and memorize again.

So this time he played it cool.

Er, cooler.

This time he didn't have the horror of the porno echoing in the hub.

No, no, no!

This time the video played somewhere else.

It was a surprise to find Rhys Williams in the tourist office shouting the odds. Unfortunately, the camera angel was to show off Gwen's …. Er….. assets. Owen was hard to see and all we could hear was her making that ungodly noise as she energetically rode him.

Unfortunate because there was no way for Rhys to know who she was banging other than the fact it was a workmate as the both said "Bloody Torchwood" mostly into the dimly lit room. Apparently Owen's white moon of a bum, energetically pumping away on screen, was a close enough skin tone to Ianto.

Bugger.

As Rhys cornered him Ianto thought that quite unfortunate, indeed.

"All her shit is outside the door!" Rhys bellowed as Ianto sidestepped him.

"I don't want her shit!" Ianto dodged.

"Well I sure as hell don't want it" Rhys was more agile that Ianto gave him credit for, probably plays footy or something, and Ianto found his collar jerked as he was pulled back into Rhys' fist.

The wall opened as Jack entered the fray, yelling as he defended Ianto.

Ianto found himself slammed against the information desk and he slid to the floor where he struggled to get his breath back as the other two men tousled.

Finally, Jack's fists felled the large Welshman and Jack could turn his attention to Ianto.

"Ianto? Baby?" Jack crooned as he took Ianto into his arms and tried to encourage breath by rubbing his back. "Are you hurt?"

Ianto coughed and shook his head as a new voice entered the racket and Gwen tazered her fiancé with open malice.

Ianto wished he had the strength to augh.

As Jack helped him through the doors and down to the life, Ianto stumbled and cursed softly as he tumbled down the stairs.

It was worth it though.

The crack of his neck breaking drowned out Gwen's wails of despair.

.

.

.

.

Ianto groaned as he stretched and swore softly at the bite he felt in his shoulder.

He let the song wash over him as he lay there.

He was running out of ideas.

This time he didn't make it to the movie, this time …. Damn.

Janet again.

I know, I know. Should be quicker but she still knew his blind spot. And he still forgot.

The minx.

Gotta love her resolve.

Ianto was getting quite a soft spot for his little killer.


	15. a request

15

OK, so Ianto is going to go through his Bucket List.

Come on guys, what would you like to see Ianto do, say or manipulate?

I will post another chapter tomorrow as I am unwell and have no chap in my head today.

Come on, tempt me ….

Ianto is going to go a little crazy

**Jo**


	16. 16. Seventeen Deaths In

 

Ianto was up at the sparrow's fart, so to speak, turning off the alarm before Bon Jovi had to work those vocal cords. Poor buggers needed a day off.

He found everything he needed, easier than he probably should have, but … well. Maybe he obsessed a bit, even in the beginning.

Ianto strode into the hub and stood with his hands in his pockets, regarding the team with the widest grin he could manage.

"Ianto?" Owen said softly.

"Haven't seen him yet, is he not in the archives skulking around like he usually is at this hour?" Ianto said with the unmistakable drawl of the captain.

All those years listening to Jack, playing with him and the party trick was a firm favourite with the future Gwen. Here, however, is didn't bring giggles. It brought shock.

"What! Barn door open?" Ianto demanded, "Can you see my Clydesdale?"

He obviously had the leer right because Gwen giggled and then looked at Owen for guidance.

"Buddy, have you looked in the mirror this morning?" Owen said as he moved closer.

"Nah. If I looked at my awesomeness, I might never leave the bathroom," Ianto leered some more and thrust his hips at Tosh who gave him a soft frown.

Future Tosh always knew when it was him on the phone pretending to be Jack as well, he knew she had twigged so he winked.

"Owen?" Ianto swung and enjoyed the swish of the coat, "You finished that report?"

"Fuck!" Owen gaped, "Mate. You really need to get a gander at yourself."

Ianto sauntered over to the nearby water tower and squinted at his reflection on the water.

"Ah. Bugger. Anyone else affected?" Ianto went into captain mode and Gwen immediately rushed to the computer to check.

"No reports of anyone at the hospitals or police station Jack" she simpered.

Ianto saw movement above and knew Jack had exited his office, waking from his paperwork induced stupor by the sound of his own voice.

"Gwen. Maybe you need to ring and ask that gorgeous one at the front desk down at the nick, you know the one. He's hung like … well, almost as well as Ianto." Ianto said as he watched Jack freeze, then creep along the gantry, "Owen. Forget the report, I think we need to find my archivist. He is probably still at his flat, freaking out."

"Shit. Poor bastard" Owen sighed.

"Nah. Probably busy playing with himself, I am quite prone to it myself." Ianto lamented, "I have this quirk that …. Well. Heh. Toshi, my little butterfly. Rift?"

Tosh grinned at him and shook her head as she let her hair fall forward to hide her mirth at his game.

"Nothing so far Jack, you want me to keep trying?" Tosh giggled.

"Ah, yes please my wee cherry blossom" Ianto said as he placed his hands together in a begging pose Jack often did for coffee.

"I can't get an answer at Ianto's flat. Poor bugger must still be there though" Owen came back up from the autopsy bay and reached for his jacket.

"Before you go" Jack called from the gantry, "Maybe you should have scanned him or at least checked it was really me in there. Ask a pertinent question or something."

"Christ!" Owen screeched, "You bastard. Wait, are you Jack? Or Ianto?"

"Pertinent question?" Jack asked as he watched Ianto winking at him.

"OK. Where did we meet?" Owen demanded.

"Hospital. Over an open skull, brain surgery." Jack said calmly, watching Owen nod.

"And you?" Gwen asked Ianto, "What did I tell you when we were at the store last week?"

"Bananas are so funny" Ianto said in a falsetto voice and everyone giggled.

Gwen gaped.

Ianto reached up and tapped his comms in his ear.

Owen snorted and then broke into loud barking laughter.

"You bastard Jones! You fucking maniac. I really believed that shit!" Owen spluttered as he folded over.

"Well. We were well overdue for a safety check and as your safety officer, which is actually a bit weird given the fact I was the greater threat in the end, I saw a chance to test you all" Ianto preened, still watching Jack as he was stalked, ever so discretely.

"Ianto?"

"Yes Sir?" Ianto raised an eyebrow, knowing Jack loved that.

"How did you get my voice so perfect?" Jack shook his head with wonder.

"Same way you did, I practiced it" Ianto replied before he could stop himself.

Jack blinked and then frowned, "What is that supposed to mean."

"Well, your accent Sir. Very good. You picked it up while in service, spent a lot of time with the troops, when you weren't catching blondes hanging off air balloons."

Jack blinked and then crooked a finger at Ianto. Ianto swore softly as he walked up the steps, watching the way Jack stalked into his office.

Well, it was fun while it lasted.

Jack demanded anything and everything he had collected, assuming the knowledge came from the Archives.

As Ianto slumped off, wondering if he should use the code name or not, he ran smack into Gwen.

She squealed as she fumbled with the artefact she had been carrying up to Jack.

Ianto swore as he recognized the Artarian Land Mine and could only shake his head as it fell.

She then bent down and scooped it up, shaking it by her ear as she declared it "ticked" or something.

Ianto canted his head and then grinned. Five.

He swung, catching her chin with his right hook and got the satisfaction of seeing her head snap back as blood splattered against the wall.

Three.

Two.

Gwen was on the ground.

One.

BOOM.

.

.

.

**Hello there Geekiexx, that was a great prompt. Ta.**


	17. 17. Eighteen Deaths In

 

Ianto groaned as he stretched and swore softly at the bite he felt in his shoulder.

Man, this was such a bummer.

He sighed as he turned off the alarm and sat on the edge of the bed, yawning as he stretched some more.

He missed Jack. He really missed the sex, god. He needed a good fuck so bad.

Ianto let his arms fall at his sides as he stared into space.

"Who would have thought it" Ianto said to the empty room, "I really do love him."

Ianto snorted as he wandered into the bathroom to get ready.

Here he was, a do over and ….. hey.

Ianto had a plan.

He spent the day keeping out of everyone's hair and getting his work done. He spent some time researching what he wanted and then was ready to go.

It wasn't a bad death; Janet out did herself.

.

.

.

Ianto groaned as he stretched and swore softly at the bite he felt in his shoulder.

Bon Jovi motivated him to move with haste and he was out the door, sliding down the alleyway long before Owen got the SUV stopped at the curb.

He used his PDA to transfer funds while he jogged, looking like a sport freak in his sweat suit and backpack, heading to the gym.

He kept it up with some on the spot jogging as he then retransferred to another account, making sure the signal piggybacked the man's phone beside him.

He used the money machine to withdraw a lump sum, his face obscured from the camera by the low beanie and ridiculously huge sunglasses Lisa had loved.

He then calmly walked into the gents and stripped off the jacket, replacing it was a lovely warm sweater Rhia had got him last Christmas and exited the station with his beanie pulled low.

He got on the bus and flicked the PDA under a seat, then exited the other side, doing the dump of stuff in the rubbish bin of another bus.

He went to another money machine and withdrew another large lump, this time he simply wore Lisa's blonde wig for shits and giggles.

He then walked along the carpark as he looked for a long stay car. One with a sticker, showing it had enough parking allowance for at least a week looked perfect.

Ianto calmly popped the lock with the coat hanger he had in his backpack, then hotwired the car.

_Ah misbegotten youth, you did me proud._

He swung onto the main motorway and headed for the last place they would think to look for him.

He parked the car in some bracken, making sure it was well covered as he carried the goodies he had purchased up to the small hunter's cabin.

The faraway roar of a stag had him pausing as he scanned the moors.

God, he loved this place. The first time Jack brought him here, will bring him here … ah, whatever, ya know? First time, he was a bit shell-shocked.

He soon had a fire going and the kettle boiling over the flames.

The cheese and wine were nice, he really liked the sound of the rain when it started to beat a tattoo on the roof.

He spent a lot of time there, painting and fishing.

He learned to live off the land, refusing to kill, instead becoming almost vegetarian. Except for the occasional treat from the village.

His wanders into town were always timed with rift alerts so he knew he would go unnoticed if a camera managed to pick him up. He kept the wigs.

Winter came, snow around the hut made for a wonderful distraction as Ianto checked for his nocturnal visitors.

Little paw print, hooves, and even the occasional bird scratching made his mornings.

It was a lovely day, the sun shining and a soft breeze making the grass bow to him as he strode across the moors, marveling at the peace and tranquility.

A shadow on the horizon had him slow, then stall out as he tried to recall the date.

Fuck.

It was not an easy death, he wondered what had happened to Jack as Abaddon reached his mighty hand out over Belmoral.

Damn.

.

.

.

**SD4IANTO, will this do? xxx**


	18. 18. Nineteen Deaths In

Ianto groaned as he stretched and swore softly at the bite he felt in his shoulder.

Ianto had no trouble convincing Jack that there was a new rift forming in Hawaii. Ianto had always wanted to go and now Jack was going, all he had to do was convince him to take him as well.

That was solved by packing for him, showing Jack how as be explained in great detail where each item was placed to fill the bag in the optimum way.

"I'm never going to remember all this" Jack wailed.

"Oh dear. Perhaps you need to find a "Ianto" that end to help Sir" Ianto sighed softly, "Shame I don't fit in there, I hope they know how much starch you like in your collars."

The sharp intake of breath was enough. Ianto didn't want to push it so he settled for the clincher.

"Gets pretty hot out there though. I'd have to take me speedos" Ianto left the room as Jack stood blinking after him.

The plane was luxury.

They touched down and Jack was excitable, a small child as usual.

They quickly ascertained that the rift prediction was bogus and Jack was dejected, at least until Ianto took pity and donned his bathers.

Jack perked right up after that.

Then, when Jack was positively humping his leg, Ianto made the off the cuff comment that there was coffee grown here.

Ianto could hardly restrain himself as they made their way along the tour.

They were allowed to walk the base of Hualalai and Maun Loa Mountains, the coffee trees sitting happily in the cool shade.

"Rich volcanic soil and afternoon cloud cover, they really like it" Ianto gushed as they walked, "They bloom after the dry winter and are harvested in autumn."

They watched the hand picking, then were shown the machinery that sorted the pulped, fried and hulled beans.

"Peaberry, top of the line" Ianto whispered as he pointed. "Formed when one side of the flower fuses with the other leaving only one bean in the cherry. More concentrated, only about 5-10% of the whole harvest."

"Wow" Jack was engrossed.

When Ianto stepped up and began showing his Barista flair, Jack was entranced.

That was when the cellphone chirped.

"Yeah" Jack breathed as Ianto shot him a blinding smile through the throng of admirers.

Gwen was screaming at him loud enough to be heard by Ianto to his left and Ianto hesitated for a nanosecond as he remembered the wee gift he had left.

Oops, that wee porno of her and Owen must have been doing the rounds. YouTube is quite popular these days.

Er….

Yeah.

Ianto snorted as he watched Jack snap the phone shut and slide it back in his pocket.

"Everything alright Sir?" Ianto purred as he slid up beside him.

"If you intend rubbing against me like that, a bit more Ianto, yes. Everything is wonderful."

"Oh Jack, you have no idea what I want to rub against you" Ianto whispered, "You have been such a kind and considerate boss, you deserve a good …. Rub."

Yes, lots of rubbing and Ianto was well and truly shagged out.

God, Jack had found the beans Ianto had purchased earlier, coated in chocolate.

Ianto opened his mouth as Jack prepared to shoot one in.

A little voice in the back of his head told him it was a bad idea but he was too tired and happy to care.

He hated the horror on Jack's face as he tried to save him.

The Heimlich was not working and Jack was left to hold him as he slid into the black.

Who would have thought.

Killed by his beloved.

Coffee.

.

.

.

 **Teachwriteslash, thanks for this one.** (ˆ◡ˆ)¸.•´✿¨`*•✿ (ˆ◡ˆ)¸.•´✿¨`*•✿(ˆ◡ˆ)¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.•:*¨¨*:•..•:*¨¨*:•..•:*¨¨*:•..•...

 


	19. 19. Twenty Deaths In

 

 

Ianto rolled over and sighed as he listened to the Prayer Police.

He scratched himself idly as he wondered what to do for the day.

The wardrobe might prove inspirational, he decided as he swung the door open and stood staring into the gloom.

He pawed through his stuff and came across the dry cleaning in the back. The bags still crinkled.

Oh god.

He looked down at the small bag that sat beneath them, things he couldn't bring himself to throw away.

Awesome.

Ianto sniggered as a plan came together.

.

.

He sauntered into the hub, humming softly as he adjusted a file on Owen's desk that was off center.

Owen looked up to give him a mouthful and froze.

Ianto threw him a leer as he passed, letting his fingers run up Owen's wrist.

The way Owen's eyes followed the fingernails was slightly amusing.

Tosh heard Owen's soft exclamation as he watched Ianto walk away and looked up to see what had gained such a response.

She knew her jaw had dropped but was unable to look away as Ianto sashayed past.

Gwen and Jack was talking by the water tower and Jack saw the reflection first, slowly turning to take in the sight of an excellently made up Welsh Siren stalking towards him on four-inch-high stiletto heels, red to match the dress.

"Sir, we need to discuss the budget" Ianto purred, fluttering the long lashes that were tipped with red glitter.

They danced across his white cheeks like little butterfly wings and Jack licked his lips.

"Ianto?" Gwen gaped.

"Hello Pet" Ianto clicked the T.

"Wow" Jack sighed as he reached out, sliding his hands around the perk waist and cupping the highly build butt.

"Careful sir" Ianto whispered, leaning close enough to let Jack smell the perfume, "Harassment, that is"

"Oh god" Jack swallowed as he looked into the stormy eyes that bored into his very soul.

"Ianto?" Gwen repeated.

"Casual Friday" Ianto muttered, never breaking eye contact with Jack, "We used to do it at T1. You know, PJs or sweat pants and such. We and me mates used to dress up for shits and giggles. Drove Hartman wild."

"She's not the only one driven wild" Jack growled as he let his cheek brush against Ianto's.

Ianto smiled and Jack watched the scarlet red cupid's bow taunt him.

"Break!" Jack yelled, making everyone jump, including Ianto.

"Everyone out, be back in an hour … or two" Jack amended as he felt the garter when his hand slid down a thigh.

"Jack" Ianto purred.

"Oh god" Jack whined, "Did you have to be blonde?"

"Blondes have more fun Cariad" Ianto whispered as Jack lifted him onto the nearest workstation.

Ianto couldn't help but feel a slight thrill as they fucked on Gwen's keyboard, the screen showing the weird language of lust.

Jack was enamored by the black stockings and suspenders, contrasting against the white skin.

"Gods, you shaved" Jack huffed, enjoying the skin on skin sensation.

"For you" Ianto sighed, letting his head fall onto Jack's shoulder as they both shuddered through their release.

"Gods. Round two, my bunker. Now, you bloody minx" Jack snarled as he began to pull Ianto up the stairs.

Shame his heels were so thin.

They were Lisa's favorites.

As he fell back he still had the "Just fucked on Gwen's desk" grin in place.

..

.

.

.

21.

Ianto sprung off the bed and flew to the wardrobe.

Fuck off Bon Jovi, man on a mission here!

OK, this time he remembered the stairs and told Jack who gave a hoot of glee as he scooped up his prize and ran up the stairs in a fireman lift.

Yeah.

Head.

Doorway.

.

.

.

.

.

.

22.

Ianto woke to his own laughter.

That was stupid. Living on a prayer … oh yeah! I hear ya boys!

So, third time's the charm as Ianto tucked his head and made it to the manhole, be unceremoniously dropped onto the bed below.

Ianto enjoyed the best fuck he had ever had in this bed, as Jack tore at the dress to kiss, bite and lick more skin.

Ianto was drifting off to sleep as they snuggled in together.

"You got another dress?" Jack whispered, "I think I broke this one."

"Yeah" Ianto slurred.

"One more go?" Jack begged and Ianto whined as he felt his body being manipulated.

Getting shagged to death was possible after all.

Best one yet!

.

.

.

**Two posts in one day? Blame WRose! So eager … well. I think you are related to Jack, lucky for you I am a Jones!**


	20. 20. Twenty-Three Deaths In

 

Ianto groaned as he stretched and swore softly at the bite he felt in his shoulder.

Bon Jovi were really wearing thin.

Ianto dressed and calmly waited at the curb for Owen who was looking a little worse for wear. As per usual.

Ianto looked at him as they sped towards the hub and suddenly knew why. The love bite on his neck was the reminder he needed to know, a prompt for what he was going to do for the day.

He knew where he had kept it, being told one night over drinks after … something. What?

Ianto struggled to see ahead, what was it? They bonded.

Any who!

Ianto palmed his prize as he left the cup of coffee to one side and escaped the autopsy bay as Owen muttered at the report he was writing up.

It was all too easy and he quietly sprayed Tosh as he wandered past her station, then headed up the stairs to Jack.

Let's see if he thinks Pheromones are so cute now!

.

.

.

Gwen returned with the Chinese and stood, transfixed as Owen tore at Tosh's clothing in front of her.

Tosh looked shocked, confused and more than slightly excited as she tried to control the doctor's hands.

"Jesus, you are fucking edible" Owen growled as he finally lifted her skirt enough to show her what he meant.

"Oh my god!" Tosh shrieked as Owen's head disappeared under the skirt and he took a good taste.

Gwen ran for Jack.

Jack would know what to do.

Jack would … oh.

Jack was on his hands and knees, naked as the day is long.

Ianto was leaning back on the sofa with a blissed out look on his face as Jack deep throated him.

"That's it Cariad" Ianto sighed, "Ahhh, teeth. Bad!"

Ianto slapped the top of Jack's head and Jack snorted, blowing air over sensitive pubes.

"Ahh… oh Jack …. Oh … fuck off Gwen …. Oh Cariad" Ianto panted as he felt his release nearing.

Gwen fled with her hand over her mouth only to find Owen had now penetrated Tosh and was brutally fucking her as she clutched a handful of his hair and urged him on, calling him a "Bad mother-fucker".

Owen was laying on top of her, grunting and whining as he clung to her, whispering her name like a bloody mantra as he came.

Gwen watched the muscles in his butt cheeks dimple as he strove to go deeper.

This was hell.

No, like really.

Gwen's worst nightmare.

Ianto barked out his release up in the office and Gwen snarled as she headed back up.

The sound of Jack's orgasm galvanized her forward with haste and she drew the gun without a second thought.

The first shot went wide and she swore as she re-aimed.

The first shot had hit Jack and Ianto screamed with horror as his lover's lifeblood pumped over him.

He didn't care how many time the bitch was about to shoot him, this means war!

/

/

/

**Narshia, thanks for this prompt. Actually it's a two for one. You wanted the spray and Tosh/Owen.**

/

/

For those asking, if you didn't get the hints, this restart keeps happening when he is just back from suspension over Lisa, hence Owen being his unwilling chauffer and the cameras in his flat. Also the aggression.

(Pre Countrycide.)


	21. 21. Twenty-Four Deaths In

 

Ianto sprang from the bed, raging.

Sorry Bon Jovi, I am in a hurry.

Ianto blasted into the hub, roaring with rage as he let loose with his gun.

He enjoyed making the bitch dance and actually didn't even mind that it was Jack's bullet that felled him.

.

.

.

25.

Ianto lay staring at the ceiling as he told himself to calm down.

Time to re-step.

It came to the chryo conversation and Ianto calmly told Jack it would break his heart to even consider leaving him, even for such a good reason.

To see Jack's glow was worth it.

Ianto started his revenge the Klingon way.

Cold.

Cold coffee.

Cold showers.

He watched as she complained to Jack only to defend himself with large water filled eyes as he told Jack that he only ever wanted to be her friend and it hurt him so deeply that she couldn't see past his mistakes.

The lip wobble was used to good effect.

Gwen seethed.

The hotter she got under the collar, the colder Ianto became.

Finally, she stood there in the middle of the hub screaming with rage as her hair fell out in clumps.

Seems the hair removal gel worked quite well in her shampoo bottle.

_Hmmm. Must file that one away._

He rushed to help, making the appropriate noises of horror as he reached out and took a good handful, revelling in the silent tearing away.

Owen was also beside himself as he tried to understand what had happened, sending Ianto to get her shampoo bottle.

Yeah, he was ready for that and swapped them easily, re-entering the hub in time to see Gwen in full melt down. Well, from the hair anyway.

Worth it!

Jack was angry and demanded answers that Ianto knew wouldn't come so he offered a hesitant explanation.

"Gwen? You didn't press the button on that bit of tech on me desk, did you?" he asked with wide eyes.

Yeah, it was harmless but that was something he knew … maybe something Jack knew as well, given the way he looked sideways at Ianto.

He had an explanation ready for the inquisition but unfortunately Janet was on her game.

.

.

.

26.

OK. Bon Jovi, help me out here guys.

Hmmm.

Ianto spent the next couple of weeks re-stepping as he made firm friends with the Bitch. He then encouraged her to feed Myfanwy with him, saying that her Welsh vowels were soothing.

The weevil hunt was epic, Ianto careful to let Gwen get … almost … mauled, only to save her by throwing himself at the weevil while crying her name.

As he sat getting patched up by the disbelieving Owen he softly asked her to feed Myfanwy for him, telling her he was so glad she could help hm.

Her gushing was nice; her scream was better as Myfanwy attacked her.

Yeah. He had trained her to only accept food with him present.

He knew it was silly, but he loved the old girl and when Owen pulled out his gun to shoot Myfanwy he had to stop him.

I hope she appreciated his sacrifice, the old cow.


	22. 22. Twenty-Seven Deaths In

 

Ianto groaned as he stretched and swore softly at the bite he felt in his shoulder.

Bite.

Bite?

Huh.

Ianto spent the next two months luring Gwen into his snare, letting the world around him do its little dance.

Finally, he was ready, his friendship certain as he had even encouraged Jack to let Rhys into the hub and team nights out were the norm. Evert Friday night was party night.

Jack was a great dancer and Ianto didn't mind letting him lead, watching her face as it betrayed her jealousy.

The weevil hunt was in the rain.

Naturally.

Ianto ran down the alley way, panting down the comms as he told them he had lost it.

He listened to Gwen's curses as she struggled to reach his destination.

He took a deep breath and screamed.

Long and bloodthirsty as he then hid behind a dumpster.

Gwen ran onto the scene and looked down at his discarded weapon. Calling his name as she looked for him.

The weevil had returned to the sound of the scream and bore down on her as Ianto called out meekly to keep her turned towards the dumpster.

"Oh god, he's hurt. Pet, hang on." She called out and Ianto lay in the ground so he could watch her heels tottering as the weevil gained speed.

The thump against the dumpster was loud and he cried out then slapped his hand over his mouth as a giggle spewed out.

Another weevil arrived and Ianto cooed as he watched them fight over the corpse.

Finally, the team arrived and Ianto lay still, letting his limp body be pulled out as Jack yelled at Owen to help.

Gwen was dead and Jack didn't hesitate to point it out, telling them Ianto was the mission.

Aw, sweet.

He made a good display of abdominal injury and Owen helped Jack carefully carry him to the SUV.

The drive back was harried and full of drama as Jack kept roaring for an update, twisting in the driver's seat as Ianto cried out with fake pain.

Twat.

A total kill count.

.

.

.

28.

Ianto didn't know whether to laugh or cry as his shoulder ached like a mother fucker.

He went to Owen and told him.

Owen told him to suck it the fuck up and get ot of his autopsy bay.

Ianto mopped up to Jack's office to find … yeah. Gwen.

Ianto slumped and turned to leave, the movement caught by Jack who called out for coffee.

Ianto returned with the coffee and placed a mug down for Gwen as well, before settling in a chair of his own.

Gwen then made a big show of taking his mug, like he had poisoned hers.

The very idea!

He plucked the mug from her side of the table and took a deep swig as he rolled his eyes.

She drank.

Ianto waited.

It took almost an hour for it to take effect.

His last thought as his own body shut down from the neurotoxin was that at least she died in pain as well.

Bitch.

.

.

.

**FranArian, it's your turn.**


	23. 23. Twenty-Nine Deaths In

 

Ianto woke to Bon Jovi and a steadfast resolve to let them have each other.

He welcomed Owen and rode to work with polite conversation.

He spent the day evading Tosh in mainframe as he set up what he needed.

He then went home and waved goodbye to Owen.

He was going to miss him.

Ianto left his apartment shortly after midnight, humming softy as he evaded CCTV throughout the city and was soon heading out of town, heading for London.

He ate at his favorite restaurant, the one he had proposed to Lisa in. He ate his favorite meal as he remembered the way Lisa stole his radish form the salad.

The steak was medium; the roast potatoes were perfectly done.

He knew the wine didn't match the meal, but Lisa's choice never did.

He could not bring himself to eat the radish.

He walked to canary Warf and left a yellow rose.

He then booked into a hotel under the name of Smith.

Found that awfully funny.

Room service was great, the masseuse was kind and the hand job unexpected.

He gave a good tip.

He ate and drank himself into oblivion, always wanted to try that.

He then watched some low level porn that was not a stich on what he and Jack could do.

_Jack._

Ianto sighed as he missed him.

Using a pre-pay phone, he rang the hub.

"Yeah?"

"Is the Captain there please"

"Who is this then?"

"Well, I have this number which should tell you that I am someone who should not answer that question."

Ianto was pleased that he kept the English clip to his voice for so long, not a single vowel was rolled.

He listened as Owen called across the hub that some posh wanker wanted a word and smiled.

"Hello? Captain Harkness here"

"I was wondering" Ianto sighed softly, "Did you find the coffee stash yet?"

"Ianto?"

"It's under the sink, behind the cleaning stuff, sir."

"Ianto, wait. Wait, please. Where are you, I'll come get you, no questions asked. Please."

Ianto almost waivered but the stop watch was ticking down and he knew Tosh was homing in on the signal, even as he heard Gwen's voice in the background asking Jack if he had made reservations.

"Good bye sir, for what it's worth, I did love you"

Ianto shut the phone down, then dropped it in the jug of cold water.

He wondered how long it would take to eat himself to death, changed his mind and chose booze instead.

As he drifted off he decided it wasn't so bad after all.

.

.

.

**demonsinger** **that was or you.**


	24. 24. Thirty Deaths In

Ianto was singing along to Bon Jovi as he levered himself out of bed, time to play the game.

He managed two weeks, smiling and being pleasant, to think a mugger got him.

Un-fucking-believable!

What does a man have to do!

.

.

.

.

31

Ianto sat calmly as Owen checked the ticket. One the staff took every week.

"These aren't our numbers!" he snarled.

"I know, but it's bad luck to reject a ticket, not her fault she cocked it up" Ianto told him, "Poor kid, her first day."

Owen shrugged, "Not like we'll win anyway. Bloody lottery."

"Shame Gwen opted out" Ianto sighed, looking at her for emphasis.

"Like you said Pet" she smiled patronizingly. "got a wedding to plan and pay for. Can't be wasting perfectly good money on a black hole!"

Exactly!

.

.

.

Owen was in shock.

They had returned from a late retrieval to find the lottery had been drawn so Ianto asked Owen to check the ticket, "to put us all out of our misery."

Winner, winner, chicken dinner!

It was worth it just to watch Gwen's epic melt down as Owen danced about with a surprised Tosh in his arms. Go Owen!

Jack came to see what the fuss was about and declared them all due a celebration, then noticed Gwen hyperventilating in the corner.

"Gwen?"

"I opted out, I …you!" she roared at Ianto who gave his best deer in the headlight look to Jack.

"Oi!" Jack snarled, "Back off!"

Ianto hid his smile as Jack told her to grow the fuck up, it's only money.

They went out to celebrate and Gwen tried to talk everyone into letting her have some. Ianto couldn't believe his luck, he didn't even have to do anything, Owen doing all the arguing as he declared himself and Tosh overdue for a holiday.

When Owen threw his arm around Tosh, declaring her a well fit bird she has blushed prettily.

When Owen had quietly whispered in her ear that he had always fancied her she beamed.

Gwen thought she was having a heart attack.

Owen purchased a Harley, sleek and loud with extra leathers and helmet for Tosh.

God, she looked like something out of the movies as she strutted into the hub with her man in tow, diligently carrying her helmet for her as he grinned like the cat that got the cream.

Ianto knew it wouldn't last, that niggle in the back of his mind telling him it was just another game but he loved the softness that bloomed in Owen as Tosh took him to task.

Ironically, it was the money that did for him.

He'd forgot about that bloody mugger.

.

.

.

Jenniebennie, this was yours. xxx


	25. 25. Thirty-Two Deaths in

 

 

Ianto lay there letting the ache in his shoulder pin him to the mattress, then sighed softly as he heard the banging on the door.

"It's open Owen" he called out as he searched for a pair of socks, finding them behind the rest in the drawer.

Owen walked into the bedroom and watched as Ianto donned them, then his shoes.

"Bright" Owen said softly.

"Hmmmm, Lisa's favorites" Ianto said softly, then sighed, "Sorry. You don't want to hear about her."

Owen looked uncomfortable as they climbed into the SUV.

"Funny. I always thought it would be the two of us, ya know? Never considered a life past her, after her. Without her." Ianto watched Owen from the corner of his vision as Owen nodded silently.

"Sorry Owen, I know you will never forgive what I did but … I really thought there was a chance. I would have given my soul to save her. Almost did, it seems"

Owen sighed as he swung the SUV into the underground garage and parked, turning to face Ianto, "Love is a bitch. It can make you walk on water and drown at the bottom of a big black lake. I don't hate ya mate. I'm sorry too."

"Thanks." Ianto didn't push it, knowing Owen to be uncomfortable already.

Once inside, he headed for Tosh. "You got a second?"

She followed him to the kitchen, "Tosh. I know it's too soon to ask for forgiveness, I just want you to know that I am sorry for what happened. I would have set the world afire to save her. Funny the things you do for those you love, no matter what the cost."

Tosh sighed as she accepted her cup, placing a hand on his arm, "It's ok Ianto."

He then headed for the main catch, "Jack? Sir? May I speak to you?"

"Come in Ianto" Jack smiled encouragingly, pointing to the sofa, "Let's sit."

"Sir, I just want to thank you, the others are being so supportive and kind, I know it's down to you" Ianto said softly, "You could have made things really hard for me, turned them against me and you chose not to. Really, thank you."

"Ianto … I …" Jack hadn't expected that and Ianto reminded himself that Jack was just a man who wanted reassurance as well.

"Sir. I promise I will work to regain my place within the team, I will always confide in you and never bottle up my problems again" Ianto said softly as he leaned closer, "You are a good man."

Ianto rose and left, feeling better than he had all morning as a beaming captain watched his butt wriggle out the door.

Gwen entered, late as usual and he headed for her.

He placed the cup down and whispered, "Late again Cooper, your broom not working?"

She swung around with a look of thunder and Ianto jumped back with a look of surprise, "Sorry Gwen. Maybe not!"

The others watched.

Lunchtime came and he called out for orders, making sure everyone answered via a closed comms.

They settled in the boardroom and Jack crowed as he opened his Chinese, eating with his fingers.

Owen folded a piece of pizza as he laughed at the offered napkins and Tosh hummed through her chicken salad.

Gwen sat looking at her soup with confusion.

"Something wrong Gwen?"

"what is this?"

"Mushroom soup" Ianto said with confusion, "You wanted soup."

"No. I want pizza!" she scowled.

"Oh. Never mind, here have mine, I'll have the soup" Ianto smiled politely, swapping the orders for the pizza.

"You hate mushrooms" Tosh said quietly.

"Doesn't matter Tosh, my mistake I'm sure" Ianto said sadly and Tosh frowned as she looked over at Gwen stuffing her face. "Consider it my penance."

Afternoon brought coffees and cupcakes, ginger nuts and cream buns.

Gwen sat glaring at Ianto, "I'm on a diet. You know I don't want any of this!"

"Then don't bloody eat it!" Owen exploded, snatching a cream bun and placing the whole thing in his mouth.

"I have some crackers and cheese, just give me a moment" Ianto gushed, rushing off and then enjoying a cream bun in the kitchen as the plate he had prepared earlier waited.

He returned to the meeting room, one cream bun left along with a cupcake.

"Saved ya one T-boy" Owen said off handedly as he watched Ianto place the plate down for Gwen and then wring his hands as she bit into one.

"Argh, they're too salty."

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry" Ianto was almost in tears and Jack rose, snatching the plate back.

"On a diet anyway, maybe you should just stick to your coffee!" Jack snarled as he shoved one into his own mouth.

Gwen blinked with surprise.

And so it went.

Over the next week Ianto became a loving, caring and devoted manservant that insinuated himself into every aspect of the hub.

Gwen continued to get the wrong order and whispered insults that no one else heard or believed.

"You bastard!" she screamed as Ianto leapt back, the cup of coffee spilling over her white top, "You bloody prick!"

"GWEN!" Jack roared, "What the hell was that for!"

Everyone had seen her swing the chair back into Ianto, causing him to tip his tray as he tried to move his foot out of the way.

"Did you not hear what he bloody said to me?"

"He said happy Friday!" Tosh said as she sipped her coffee.

"Yeah, to me too" Owen agreed.

"Me three!" Jack frowned.

"He called me a Harpy Bitch-face!" Gwen roared and Ianto looked confused, then burst out laughing.

"Sorry, oh dear, you really think that is the insult I would go for?"

"Nah. Big Titted Heifer!" Owen snorted.

"Gap faced cow" Tosh agreed.

"Negative Shew" Jack offered.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault" Ianto simpered, "not poor Gwen's".

"For fucksake, stop apologizing to her!" Owen growled, "She doesn't need any more apologies!"

Ianto looked at Owen and shuffled over to him, "Thanks Owen, I just don't know what to do."

Owen looked at Gwen with anger and then cocked his head at Ianto, "How about you go find me some jammy dodgers."

"Oh course Owen" Ianto simpered leaving to step into the kitchen and activate the comms.

"…. Don't know why you have to be a bitch!"

_Wow, Tosh?_

"Yeah. Ianto has tried so hard to make up for what was never his fault to start with" Owen agreed as Jack stood back watching the floor show.

"Are you kidding? He is rude, stupid and incompetent … he … he …"

The sound of skin hitting skin made Ianto jump, still he waited.

"You take that back!"

_Go Tosh._

"Jack?" Gwen whined.

"Just stop it!" Jack demanded, closing the argument as Ianto rushed back in with more simpering.

Then came the grand finale.

Gwen hadn't wanted to partner with him but the others had and he had proven his worth each time. Finally, Jack had simply ordered her to go, handing Ianto the keys as she gaped with fury.

The weevil was definitely hiding as he and Gwen stalked down the alleyway and he kept looking over at her, judging her state of fear.

He had none. Of course.

"See anything yet?" Tosh asked as he watched the silly cow shake her head. Like Tosh could see her though the comms.

"No, sorry Toshi" Ianto said softly, catching a soft sigh.

"Never mind, maybe you should …."

"Gwen!" Ianto shouted and Gwen froze, turning to face him with surprise, "Oh God, run!"

She looked around the empty alleyway with open fear.

"Run, I'll distract them, Jesus Christ. Tosh, there are four, Gwen run!"

Gwen stood with her hands on her hips as she glared at the liar, "No there isn't!"

No answer.

She frowned and fiddled with her comms.

Ianto raised his gun and fired, catching her knee.

She went down screaming, masked by his own scream as he stepped closer, aiming for the other knee cap.

"No, no, no, no" Ianto kept repeating as Gwen writhed in agony.

"IANTO!" Jack's voice came though the comms, Owen's joining as they all struggled to find them through CCTV.

Ianto knew they wouldn't.

He had personally disabled the camera, just like he had her comms.

Bitch.

Gwen had stopped screaming as she lay panting in pain, slowly bleeding out.

Ianto fired again, this time with a strangled cry like he was in agony, her stomach exploding onto the ground as she convulsed.

He wondered if he was having too much fun.

It took her a long time to die and he had placed his comms on the ground so her death rattle could be heard as the team screamed his name.

As he stood with a look of glee he suddenly felt a small tendril of fear, he had forgotten something.

Bloody weevil!

/

/

Narshia (anil495), for you xxx


	26. 26. Thirty-Three Deaths In

 

Ianto was living on a prayer.

The call had come through while on retrievals and he and Owen had raced to the water's edge.

Kids had taken a small boat out onto the water and the garbage barge was going to mow them down.

The road works had stopped all traffic movement and emergency crews were stuck. Seems they were closer.

Owen was trying desperately to get through the roadblocks as Ianto exploded from the SUV, running, sliding and falling down the embankment.

God, babies. Just babies.

The canoe was on the side and he grabbed it, dragging it as he ran past the distraught mother.

Ianto knew he wouldn't reach it in time but still he strained, cursing softly as his fingers slipped on the edge of the boat.

The children looked on with horror, clinging to each other in the dark as they wailed for their mother who screamed from the shore.

_Damn it!_

Ianto jumped, knowing it was too late but also knowing he could shave of precious minutes on the bridge.

The boat capsized and the children clung to him as they went down.

Drowning was a bitch.

.

.

.

34.

Still too late, by a bloody hair's breadth.

SHIT.

He had time to secure his canoe to the small boat the kids were in but the barge coming towards them couldn't maneuver out of the way.

He comforted the kids as the barge bore down on them, closing his eyes before impact.

.

.

35

He saw them launch the boat and yelled out, running for all he was worth but the mother was left screaming as he didn't quite make it.

FUCK!

He stood comforting her as the children vanished under the barge.

The gun surprised her at least.

"I'm sorry" he said as he raised it to his own temple, "I'll do better."

.

.

.

36

This time he was already on the water, realizing that the launch of the small boat was unavoidable.

This was it, the only way.

He watched the mother shouting at the children to come back as he paddled for all he was worth, putting distance between himself and the kids.

He closed his eyes and let his breath out as the barge hit, knowing the few minutes he had gained with his own sacrifice would be enough to stop the barge before the babies.

_Worth it._

.

.

.

**darcy58 …. for you**


	27. 27. Thirty-Six Deaths In

Ianto was getting used to the shoulder, the pain didn't seem to bother him anymore.

He did a fair bit of re-stepping.

All the way up to Tosh's fall from grace. That Mary deserved what she got!

Bitch.

The weevil alert was a surprise; he had forgotten this. Jack had left him sleeping last time, waking Owen from his night off instead.

Bastard of a bloody thing, wait. Ianto considered.

He now knew Jack better than he did then so after the weevil was easily dispatched, Ianto made a show of his shoulder.

"That still annoying you?" Jack asked with genuine care.

"Just a small bite now and then, Owen did look at it and told me to stop nancying about it" Ianto smiled to soften his words.

"Come on, I want a good look!" Jack declared as they entered the hub and headed down to the autopsy bay.

Ianto removed his shirt and left Jack run the scanner over his shoulder, enjoying the smell of his much-missed lover up close.

"You're shaking" Jack said softly.

"Adrenaline" Ianto replied, "Always ... well."

Jack leaned back to look into his face, "Ianto?"

Ianto blushed.

"Come on, what is it?"

"I … er …" Ianto sighed, "I am a bit of a junkie, adrenaline wise sir. Why Ms. Hartman took me off fieldwork and made me an archivist instead. Loved the rush too much. Lisa was disappointed."

Jack's hands stilled as he looked up.

"You know" Ianto waved his hand at his groin and looked abashed at the large tenting.

Jack snorted, then let his hand fall into the lap.

Ianto gasped as his head fell back, "Ahhhhhh, Jack."

Jack was kissing him, deep and hungry with his hands making short work of their clothes.

"Jesus Ianto" Jack breathed as he held the hard-on with both hands, licking his lips.

"Ahh … oh please Sir … it's been so long … ahhhhhhh. Oh Jack!"

Jack was kissing him again, hands exploring and god knows where the lube was but the gentle preparing was so sweet as Ianto wept.

His mouth was sucking Ianto in, deep throating him with a tenderness that made Ianto go limp with pleasure. Teeth gently kneading as hands rolled his balls.

Ianto knew he wouldn't last much longer and a sob escaped.

"Ianto?" Jack drew back and Ianto shook his head.

"God, please don't stop, oh … I need you."

All Jack needed to hear.

He entered Ianto with a gracefulness that belied his eagerness, taking the time to let Ianto adjust.

Ianto breathed though the movement, reveling in the long desired coupling that only Jack could provide.

He wished it didn't end, that tomorrow would be fine but even as Jack's hips stuttered and his barked pleasure brought Ianto to completion he knew this was wrong.

Still wrong.

He held Jack and wept silently as Jack slept, a happy smile on his beautiful face.

This would help though; this would give him strength.

Whatever he was meant to do, fix, change.

He prayed it would come soon, that his love didn't have to wait too long.

Janet was surprised by his late visit bit happy to oblige.

Ianto was ready.

.

.

.

Schuneko, you bad influence … oh wait. Is that me?


	28. 28. Thirty-Seven Deaths In

Ianto woke feeling like he was on cloud nine.

Thanks Bon Jovi, I will!

He decided to have some fun, whatever this thing was, it could wait.

He stood by the door and swung it open just as Owen went to knock.

"Left foot" he said cheerfully as Owen stepped into the puddle and roared.

"Bike between the cars" Ianto said softly as a bike courier shot out and Owen swore softly, glaring at Ianto.

They walked into the hub and he stepped to one side, confusing Owen again. Then Gwen barreled past yelling about her favorite shoes and Owen looked at him again.

Ianto winked.

All day he anticipated the movements of the hub.

Kick over wastepaper basket to corner of workstation before cup is knocked off Gwen's desk.

Check.

Get meeting room ready for impromptu meeting about case.

Check.

Place a new pencil down as Tosh's snaps.

Check.

Place mug of coffee down as Jack roared for it during meeting.

Check.

Change each picture on the screen before Gwen starts speaking about it, thus scaring the shit out of her.

Check.

"Ianto? You got a mo?"

Ianto was surprised that it was Owen who finally called uncle and smiled politely.

"OK, tell me. How are you doing it" Owen demanded.

"Doing what?" Ianto asked with wide eyes.

Owen huffed and waved him off.

It was after he rolled Tosh out of the way of a screen explosion due to a power surge she had forced, that it was her turn to ask.

"A piece of Tech? Tell me" she begged and he looked confused for a moment, then shrugged.

The weevil blasting towards Jack only to get a piece of four by two in the face had Jack laughing as he pointed at it, writhing on the ground.

"Oh come on!" Gwen roared.

"Lucky today" Ianto quipped, winking.

Jack looked at him with a soft frown and Ianto knew he was skating on thin ice.

Thin ice.

He made it to the skating rink in time to save the little girl who had tripped on a bad patch and died from her head injuries originally. He had remembered how close in age she was to Mica when he had read it in the paper.

He jarred his elbow and was still rubbing it when he returned from break, smiling softly.

"Ianto? You have lipstick on your face" Gwen pointed out and Ianto remembered the mother kissing his cheek as she accepted her child.

"Damn! Not my colour, decided not to buy" he quipped as Owen gaped and Jack roared with laughter.

Myfanwy almost shat on Gwen … I know but that was the game so he had to open the umbrella, even if it did hurt a little.

"OK! How the fuck did you know that!" Owen demanded.

"I've been watching her. She makes this … squint like … with one eye before she lets rip" Ianto said with wide eyes as Jack choked on his coffee.

"Yeah, yeah. I bet."

"Just showing off, probably trained her to do that to me and lost his balls at the last moment" Gwen snarked.

_OK, game on._

They went out for lunch and Ianto slid his hand into the crook of Jack's arm without thinking, only shaking out of his daydream when a warm hand was gently laid over it, holding it there as Jack winked.

It gave him a chance to pull Jack to a stop to whisper that he loved the coat, stopping Tosh and Owen who were following so Gwen strode forward, into the large puddle and incoming taxi cab that sprayed it up, over her alone.

Owen swore softly as he slapped his thigh with mirth and Ianto heard a soft titter as Tosh ducked her head.

_Did ya like that?_

At the restaurant Ianto lapsed into perfect Japanese as he ordered their usual and Owen openly gaped as Tosh clapped with glee.

Then they had a lovely conversation as Jack leaned back in his chair, appraising.

The waiter coming over was going to trip and Ianto's eyes slid towards Gwen, causing Jack to reach out, pulling her almost into his lap before the tray spewed all over the now empty chair.

Jack winked.

_OK, game over._

Ianto shrugged.

Back at the hub, Jack demanded he join him in his office.

Time for the safe name. Ianto knew Jack would accept it, why not. IT was the truth and Jack always knew when he told the truth.

What he wasn't ready for the Gwen bloody Cooper standing with her hands on her hips outside the office as she demanded he tell her how he knew what was going on.

He considered as he let her scream and rant, covertly checking the time.

Myfanwy swooped, knocking her over the rail and Jack cried out with surprise as Ianto grinned.

Then he looked at Jack and knew he had just blown it.

Worth it to hear that girly scream though.

Owen was always so good at it.

As Jack reached for the Webley he wondered if he could get one more and rushed at Jack, sending them both over the same railing.

As the plummeted to the unforgiving floor he whispered, "I love you Cariad."

His last vision was that of a shocked Jack.

Owen shrieked again.

.

.

.

jenniebennie inspired this one.


	29. 29. Thirty-eight Deaths In

 

Ianto didn't remember this happening so he could only think that he had stuffed up somehow in the last two months since the last re-set.

Bit of a bugger really, Jack was a wonderful dancer and they were going to miss their night out.

He knew it wasn't going to end well but also knew that whatever he had done wrong, different or not done, this means he had to reset anyway.

It was kinda worth it to watch as the noise came closer.

Ianto had never seen so many before and even though he knew he was going to reset and it was all be over soon, he still felt fear.

Of course, that didn't mean he wasn't going to go out with a bit of style.

He knew what it was rampaging through Cardiff and had already ensured Tosh and Owen were safe, enjoying the moment of clarity for Gwen as she started to scream.

Jack was dead.

Again.

God, Ianto still hated that.

The house was quite nice and the family had been … normal. I guess.

Food now.

Ianto sighed as he looked at Jack's body floating in the swimming pool, knowing the water was probably cold.

Story of my bloody life.

All that was left in the path of the twenty to thirty Hoix bearing down was Ianto and Gwen.

Ahhhh, yeah.

Right.

By bye Gwen.

Ianto ran, heading for the swimming pool as she screamed and raised her gun.

Ianto knew hyperthermia would get him in the end but he held Jack's body as he went over the dance steps in his head. God, he would rather be there in the dark with his love.

He had to peek, Couldn't help himself.

Gwen's left boot was shaking, probably because a Hoix was chewing on her leg quite enthusiastically.

Ianto sighed as he settled back in the water.

Ianto hated the cold.

.

.

.

For Lady Emma Wentworth xxxxx


	30. 30. Thirty-nine Deaths In

Ianto woke to the usual stuff and sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

Damn it!

He wondered what he could do to spice things up a bit and a slow smile started as he realized he already had the answer.

He put his plan into action, spending a couple of nights being obvious as he got ready and left the apartment.

He would wander around Butte Park, avoiding anyone and then make a show of returning home looking bereft and tired, even crying loudly in the shower.

The fourth night and Jack couldn't take it anymore.

He followed Ianto into the park and Ianto pretended he couldn't smell him as he followed close enough to touch him.

Ianto made a show of stopping to adjust his fishnet top, sighing as he looked around.

"Ianto?"

"Sir?" Ianto spun with a look of horror, looking both terrified and ashamed as he tried to cover himself.

"Ianto, what are you doing!" Jack said sadly as he removed his coat and drew it around Ianto, covering his outfit from the men leering at him.

"Sir … I … god." Ianto shuddered, "I need money. You've suspended me without pay, only letting me in the hub to do the menial tasks. I have no access to anything and if it were not for the staff lunches, I would starve."

Jack gasped with shock, shaking his head, "But Ianto, I didn't suspend you pay!"

"Yes Sir." Ianto said with genuine sorrow, "You did."

Ianto knew Jack would check and would see the order to stop his pay had been lodged. By Gwen's code.

Jack led Ianto to the SUV with his arm around him, then drove him home. He followed Ianto into the sparse apartment and looked around for the first time.

"I'm sorry. I would offer you a seat but ... as you can see I have no furniture, bar the bed and bedside table. Was Lisa's. Couldn't sell it, she would have …"

Ianto made a show of swallowing and shuddering some more as he reverently hung the coat up and brushed it down. "Love this coat."

"Ianto, I am so sorry" Jack said as he walked over to him, siding his hands around his waist, feeling the rivets on the belt along his fingertips.

"It's OK" Ianto looked up and Jack marvelled at the perfectly done Kohl eyes. "I deserve nothing less. I failed. Her, you, the team … us."

Jack made a noise in his throat and leaned in, kissing Ianto as he reached behind him to feel the laces on the back of the corset, pulling it free and releasing the stays.

The corset fell off, followed by the fishnet singlet and Jack growled as he rubbed his hands over the alabaster skin.

"How the hell do you get into these pants?" Jack marvelled at the skin tight denims and Ianto snorted.

"Usually costs you twenty pounds to cop a feel, thirty for a blow job and fifty for a fuck" Ianto said crassly, knowing Jack loved a dirty mouth.

"Wow. You get by with this? Any good?" Jack asked softly.

Ianto answered by dropping to his knees and pulling Jack's trousers open.

"Ianto, don't … don't … ahhhhh" Jack protested, even as his head fell back and he pushed his hips forward, sliding easily down Ianto's throat.

Ianto had always thought it was muscle memory but he now knew it was mind over matter as he easily deep throated his lover, knowing when to clamp down, when to snort through his nose and when to slip the finger into his anus.

Jack was against the wall, sliding up and down as he babbled, pled and gently stoked Ianto's hair.

Ianto released him with a pop and rose to drag him to the bed, straddling him, still both men partially dressed.

Ianto's pants came off easier than Jack thought and Ianto penetrated Jack with a soft huff, Jack's bark of pain/pleasure filling the room.

Ianto knew what he wanted, could see it in his face and he slammed into him as hard as he could. Bone on bone, skin slapping as they fucked.

When Ianto was near the edge, he reached down and grabbed Jack's hard on that was slapping between them and rubbed his thumb over the slit.

Jack came, messily and loudly as he roared through his release.

Ianto grunted, squeezing the still hard penis as he shot his load inside Jack and fell onto him, shuddering and thrusting through his own aftershocks.

"Gods, Ianto … that was … god."

Ianto fell asleep in Jack's arms. He felt more alive and more himself than he had since the madness began.

He woke and reveled in the different song, rolling to wake Jack and finding the bed empty.

Ianto made an unhappy noise and reached out, feeling the dip.

Empty and cold.

Ianto sat up and was about to call out, thinking he must be in the shower, when he saw it.

On the bedside table, slid under the lamp.

The banknotes seemed to mock him.

_It was what you asked for._

Ianto had never felt so cheap, especially when he counted it.

He picked up his comms and turned it on to the open channel.

"Sir?" he said sweetly, "Are you busy?"

"Not at all Ianto, how are you today?"

"Good sir. A little sore" Ianto said, again syrupy sweet.

"I hope everything was OK, I did leave things … ah … OK?"

Actually Sir, you short changed me. It's OK though, I'll take it out of petty cash."

"Short changed you?" Jack squeaked and Ianto heard the intake of breath that was unmistakably Owen.

"Yes Sir. You left Fifty pounds on my night stand."

"Yes, that's what you said, sweet cheeks."

"twenty pounds to cop a feel, thirty for a blow job and fifty for a fuck. As I recall, you got a feel and a rather nice blow job. I did give you my best 'swirl' after all." Ianto said calmly and heard a titter in the distance, Tosh?

"Er … are we on a private channel sweets?"

"Now, just because I fucked you, instead of you fucking me, it's still fucking. So, a feel, a BJ and full sex, I'm not even charging for bare backing here, still comes to a clean hundred. You still owe me another fifty. I feel quite cheap now."

Jack was spluttering as Owen howled with laughter and Gwen started whining about inappropriate role play in the workplace.

"Not even including a tip! And I treated yours quite nicely!"

Ianto then turned his comms off and laughed as he imagined the melt down occurring in the hub.

He padded into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

Quite cheap.

He looked at the razor and wondered.

Never tried that.

Gott run a nice hot bath, maybe have a wee tipple before doing the deed.

As he settled back into the water and took a swig from the bottle of scotch he wondered who would come looking.

He knew a reset meant no-one but he would like to think it was Jack, standing there with the money in his hand.

How bloody cheap!

.

.

.

**Jenniebennie's fault, this one.**


	31. 31. Forty Deaths In

Ianto groaned as he stretched and swore softly at the bite he felt in his shoulder.

Bloody thing had been a bug-bear since the tower fell, after all this time it was cramping for the fortieth fucking time god damn it all to bloody …

Ianto sighed and swore as loudly as he could, then giggled.

What the hell!

Ianto decided to have a quiet day, that took a lot out of him, the whole … worth only fifty bucks thing and he was still smarting as he stomped down to the archives and muttered about arseholes and their perceptions of …

That's new.

Ianto picked up the artefact and frowned as he tried to work out what was different, then he remembered Gwen had been down here, where as she usually waited for him.

He was surprised as he sat, staring at it.

Jack came wandering in, wondering where the file was he asked for and found Ianto sitting in the chair, transfixed by the flashing orb.

"Ianto?" he said softly, relieved when Ianto turned to face him.

"Gwen was down here, she placed a request form down, must have … er … pottered" Ianto shrugged, lifting the orb for Jack to see.

"I've seen one before, god think," Jack frowned as he reached for it, "Something to do with memory. It's a … um"

Their fingers touched and the orb exploded with a bright light.

"Shit!"

"Fuck!"

"You alright sir?" Ianto asked shakily as he placed the orb on the desk and rubbed his fingers against his trouser leg.

"Ianto ... I …" Jack swayed and Ianto caught him, lowering him into the chair with concern.

"Jack!" Ianto cried, rubbing his hands with worry.

Jack blinked and sighed, "Ianto. It's a mind meld device."

"What! Like Star Trek?" Ianto snorted.

"Oh my gods, Ianto. All those deaths, resets … did I … I mean was that really me?" Jack's face fell, "I treated you like that?"

"You really see?" Ianto asked with his mouth hanging open.

"Ianto!" Jack grabbed his hands, "Baby, you must always use this Orb, first thing you do, use this orb. I will always see, I will always remember, through you."

"Oh Cariad!" Ianto sobbed as he fell into his arms, finally.

Jack was still in mild shock but he was adjusting quickly to the knowledge Ianto's brain had downloaded and he quickly ran upstairs, shouting for the team to gather in the meeting room, intent on finding a solution to Ianto's problem.

Only problem … as Ianto would have pointed out if Jack had waited a god damned minute, was Gwen.

He's an alien blah blah.

Owen disputed that so she changed tack.

He's under the influence of alien tech!

Jack argued futilely as Gwen finally got the idea Ianto knew she would slowly move her little brain to.

"Ianto is controlling Jack's mind!"

Ah.

There she is.

Gwenzilla stomping all over hope.

Jack was arguing with her, desperate to help Ianto and still unable to accept that Gwen was quite this thick.

It was no surprise to Ianto and kind of an anti-climax as she raised her weapon while declaring her love for Jack and her desire to save him from this horrid creature that was clearly controlling the tepid tea boy.

Ianto looked at Jack who had stalled out with shock.

"Just remember" Ianto called, "I love you."

The gun shot wasn't really all that loud.

.

.

.

.

Ianto groaned as he stretched and swore softly at the bite he felt in his shoulder.

Bloody thing was not the bug bear fucking Gwen was turning into.

Ianto headed for the archives and grabbed the Orb, racing for Jack's office.

After a reconnect, and Jack's soft kisses, Jack rose to tackle Gwen.

Ianto sighed as he slapped his forehead and listened to her shrill voice declaring Ianto … yeah controlling Jack's mind.

God, she's like a bloody cracked record!

Ianto walked calmly out into the hub to meet his fate and could only watch Jack's face fall as he realized he had failed.

Again.

Love you Cariad.

At least the orb works.

.

.

.

**WROSE, we are moving forward now.**


	32. Once more with feeling

**32\. Forty-Two Deaths In**

Ianto felt the shoulder as he reached for the orb.

He was calm this time, more furtive and was growing more surprised by the day with himself. He had thought Lisa had made him crafty but he now knew that it was something he had a natural bent for.

Jack looked up expectantly and Ianto spoke softly, using the code name and handing the orb to him.

He then held him through the aftershock and kissed his face, stroking away the confusion.

"Ianto" Jack breathed, rising and embracing.

"Now Jack, we can't keep ambushing Gwen like that." Ianto said into Jack's warm chest, "We need to do things a bit differently."

Jack called a team meeting and Ianto prepared the room, then sat as he waited for the inevitable fail.

Jack started by placing the orb on the table and giving a detailed description of what it could do. Tosh was instantly entranced and Owen snorted as he voiced his wonder at what it could mean for couples who had trouble communicating.

Gwen, as Ianto had predicted, was silent.

Jack then dropped the big one.

He told them that he and Ianto had accidentally connected, Ianto's mind shown to Jack.

"But not the other way around!" Gwen finally spoke.

"Yes, that's correct Gwen. I have seen Ianto's life like … like a movie." Jack tried to explain.

"So you know if he's hiding anything else?" she leaned forward and Ianto cleared this throat.

"He knows that I have nothing to hide from him" Ianto said calmly, "Ever."

"So. You know his thoughts?" Owen frowned.

"No, I only saw his past. We're not having secret conversations or anything" Jack laughed and everyone relaxed.

Except Gwen, who frowned.

"so, what now?" Owen asked and Tosh nodded as Gwen shifted in her seat to stare at Ianto. Ianto tried not to stare back.

"Well, nothing. I won't see more, it won't change what I did see and it's done" Jack shrugged as he watched Gwen with a soft frown. "Gwen?"

"So, what did you see?" she demanded.

"Personal!" Ianto immediately cut in, hoping Jack would understand. To his relief, he nodded.

"Well. If you shared with him, I don't see why you can't …"

"Is Rhys circumcised?" Ianto demanded.

"How dare you. It's none of your business if …."

"Exactly." Jack slammed him hand down on the table.

"Rhys is not a danger to this community!" Gwen bristled, "Ianto caused the death of two innocent people, potentially the entire human race. You said so yourself."

"And how many men were orgasmed to death?" Ianto asked with his own ire rising.

"That's different!" Gwen snarled.

"Yes, Lisa was my beloved. That girl didn't even know you" Ianto leaned back in his chair and twirled a bit.

Jack felt a smile forming as he watched this more confident Ianto in action, making eye contact and generally serving Gwen her own attitude.

Gwen was seething as she looked at the orb again, "How do you activate it?"

Ianto gasped, suddenly realizing what she was doing and rose to warn Jack but the gullible Jack had already reached for it as he explained the workings, not noticing her hand placement against the buttons.

The flash had everyone jumping with fright as Ianto face palmed.

He waited for the inevitable backlash as Gwen blinked at Jack.

What he wasn't prepared for was the way Jack rose from the table, drawing his Webley as he rose and pointing it at her.

"Really Gwen!" he sneered, "That didn't go as planned, did it. You downloaded to me, not me to you."

"I … I …." Gwen goldfished.

"Now I know exactly what you think about us, all of us and I feel sick. Owen? He's like a son to me, I would never … the mere thought that you daydream about a threesome … gods!" Jack shuddered, "And to find you have secret files on us? Why?"

Ianto blinked with surprise, this was something he hadn't known.

He rose and began to leave the room as Jack called behind him, "On a stick. An orange 8 gig!"

Ianto riffled through her drawers, fuming at the thought and came across the stick, reaching for it.

Who would have thought, Gwen knew how to plant a booby-trap?

Pulling at the stuck stick, and the cord attached released the trigger on the gun and Ianto wondered meekly as he lay in his own blood, if it was a booby trap or if the stupid bitch had just thrown a loaded gun into the drawer.

He was aware of screaming, yelling and the sound of someone getting a beating as Jack cradled him in his arms, openly weeping as he stroked his face.

What was left of it.

Ianto hoped Jack knew how much he loved him, hoped he would be OK.

Jack began to wail as Ianto felt himself going limp, but god it hurt.

This death was taking so long and he could not stand Jack's despair.

As if hearing him, Jack fumbled for the Webley and whispered goodbye as he did what must be done.


	33. 33. Forty-Three Deaths In

**33\. Forty-Three Deaths In**

This time he did not go for the orb, deciding to take a bit more time, consider things.

It meant that the cannibals happened without his realizing until they were already on the road.

"Jack?" Ianto said softly as he recognized the turn off, "You said it was a day trip."

"Yeah, I lied" Jack grinned.

This was not how it happened originally and Ianto wondered how much things changed, just with him knowing about it. He kept going over things in his head, how had he tripped this into happening two days earlier that originally.

_Damn!_

He waited until the tent was up and Jack inside before addressing the problem.

Without the orb, Ianto had to rely on the safe word, hoping like hell that Jack would focus.

Oh boy, and did he ever.

Ianto found himself slammed down on the bed with Jack straddling him, hands around his throat as he snarled into his face.

Ianto laid it out, as best he could remember and Jack's hands gradually loosened as he sat back with a look of horror.

_At least he believed him._

Jack left the tent in 'Captain' mode and soon had things sorted.

Gwen still had to do the whole … "Why" thing and get all traumatized. Ianto was forced to watch Jack mollycoddling her all the way back to town.

_God, she wasn't even bloody shot this time._

Ianto retrieved the orb, placing it in Jack's hands with a soft kiss that had Jack grinning as he was … ah … downloaded?

Jack placed the orb down and stared at it.

Blinked.

Stared at Ianto, then surged forward, kissing him hungrily.

After he had been seen to, thanks very much nice sturdy desk and wonderful lube in the top drawer, Ianto was left boneless across the surface of the desk, totally reamed and cleaned.

Jack dropped the tissues in the basket as he exited the office and Ianto sighed, trying to get up but finding himself rather well gone.

When Jack returned a short time later, Ianto was relieved that there hadn't been a gun shot or anything and Jack scooped him up, dropping him down the manhole onto the bed.

"Cariad?"

"Sent them home. I'll deal with her tomorrow" Jack panted, pulling his clothes off again, "Gods, I want more of you."

"Well, come on then" Ianto waved his arms about drunkenly, "Don't keep me waitin' then!"

Jack chuffed softly with mirth as he began to lick, caress and explore this gorgeous creature.

Afterwards, Ianto wondered how he had the energy to even breathe.

_Worth it._

"The orb was late this time" Jack said into the dark.

"Sorry Cariad, you seemed to jump me" Ianto said as he struggled to stay awake.

Jack's soft laughter carried him to sleep.

.

.

.

Ianto woke to the sound of the hub waking up.

Jack hadn't left him, the body curled around him still warm and demanding as Ianto felt himself open like a dawn flower.

Ianto knew he was making decadent noises but also knew Jack loved them and soon both men were rocking to their own private music.

Ianto lay feeling like he was floating on a cloud as Jack kissed him lovingly and then rose to face the team. Ianto followed once he had stopped grinning enough to appear like he hadn't been lobotomized.

Gwen was working at her station, as was Tosh. Jack had Owen to one side, talking quietly, and without the usual animation. Owen's face, however, told the tale.

Jack calmly called a meeting, which Ianto had anticipated.

Jack calmly told the team that there were a few staffing issues to be resolved.

"Owen is my second on command, has been since I lost Suzie. I didn't think it needed saying out loud, it was just logical. Ianto is, however the longest serving, bar me, and as such is management level staff also. I just never acknowledged our Head Archivist. Sorry sweets." Jack smiled and Ianto felt his stomach drop as Gwen's head shot up at the endearment.

"Tosh, our tech expert is invaluable and we need to remember that she also has a medical degree. I think she and Owen need to liaise more and possibly work more as a team in the medical unit where necessary." Jack swung in his chair. "Oh yeah, can we change the name? I always thought autopsy bay was a bit ghoulish, especially when we need to get stitched up down there."

Ianto watched Gwen's face change and couldn't help himself, "We could open a secondary bay in the old office, behind the meeting room."

Jack swung to bestow him with a blinder of a smile, "That's right! Just my old stuff in there, we can move that to the lower levels and set up a nice little medical room."

Owen's face had lit up and he was already making lists of things he wanted as Tosh looked over his shoulder and commented occasionally.

Gwen was smoldering.

"Gwen!"

At the sound of Jack's voice, she shot from her chair and then paused.

"Do you need the loo?" Jack asked innocently as everyone stared at her, "Go then. Then we will talk about refining your junior role as police liaison."

Gwen gaped, opened and shut her gob a few times, then stormed out with a huff.

Owen looked up from his list with surprise, "What's up her arse!"

Ianto contained his grin as he looked away, Jack didn't.

He simply did his Cheshire Cat impression and shrugged.


	34. 34. Forty-Three Deaths In

Mary never happened.

Ianto intercepted her at the pass and showed his ability to remake a crime scene to suit the mood.

One more hooker that got too much stuff in her veins.

Ianto watched Tosh and Owen as they bonded over the new medical room and that was coming along nicely. The room was too.

Ianto realized the Mara hadn't happened, chewed on that for a while and decided to check on the old girl, just in case it had slipped by.

Estelle was surprised to find the nice young man on her doorstep enquiring about her talks but Moses liked him straight away and he is a good judge of character.

It was a pleasant visit, made even more so when he saw a picture on the mantle and commented that he worked with young Jack, Jackson's son.

He promised to visit again, with Jack in tow as he knew how he loved roses.

She made a note to pick some for the visit on Saturday. What a lovely boy.

Ianto checked Jasmine, finding a missing person's report and ... surprisingly … not caring much. After the problems last time with team morale and the Mighty Gwen, he decided to let it go.

Which brings up to the real problem.

Yeah.

Suzie.

Should have been a bit more up with the play there.

As she sat calmly in the interview room, Ianto headed to Jack and held out the orb.

"Do I want to know?" Jack grimaced.

The realization that the download only covered … so far …and not … all … had been a bummer. But Ianto did admit that it was hazy for him until it was about to happen.

Finally, Jack reached out a hand and accepted the orb, then sighed as he rubbed his face.

"I already have a copy of the book waiting" Ianto said softly and Jack sighed again as the alarms went off.

They made their way to the hospital and intercepted her as she killed her father, Gwen sobbing into Jack's chest as she wailed that it wasn't her fault.

Jack shrugged and asked Ianto about the stop watch.

"Of course sir, lots of things you can do with a stop watch."

Jack laughed naughtily as he slapped at his butt and Gwen watched from her workstation with growing anger.

Eugene was a no brainer and Ianto let Gwen play that one out, seemed to make her feel better. Having something to cry about.

The rift refugees were also ahead of schedule and Ianto felt slightly drunk with the speed things were going. No death by car this time, Jack tried several times to save him, only to have the poor man step into the bay.

Ianto still got a kick out of the bananas though.

The Weevils were OK too, Jack wading in and stopping the fights before Owen got too involved. Thankfully Tosh had kept his head turned away from our gypsy and when she had taken off he had felt only the sadness of failure to keep her here.

Ianto was really enjoying the route those two were taking.

Then came the one that grabbed him by the balls and scared the bejesus out of him, making him beg as he held the orb out, knowing his hands were shaking.

Jack took the orb and frowned as he saw the Billis interruption. He stood and handed back the orb, striding out of the office to call out to Owen.

Ianto could feel Gwen's eyes boring into him as he followed, careful to hide the orb.

Jack went into the old dance hall alone, coming out later in the day as the whole thing burned behind him. He wouldn't talk about it but Ianto knew he did what was needed to prevent Abaddon. Somehow, Ianto felt Jack had also stopped something more.

That night he pampered his mate, letting Jack lay back and enjoy the ride.

It was early hours of the next morning when the first tendrils of fear started.

The dream had been so real, so fucking real.

Ianto reached for Jack, but found an empty bed.

He stepped out into the hub and looked automatically over at the empty spot where the hand had been and felt the ground fall from under him.

Jack had done it again.

Jack had run.

The grind of the Tardis was the most hated sound in Ianto's life and he waited forlornly for the team to arrive, to tell them that he was gone.

Tosh and Owen were bereft, but tried to make Ianto feel better, telling him that Jack would get his answers now.

Gwen crowed and told him it was because he couldn't keep him satisfied and if he had just got out of her way, this would never have happened.

He rather enjoyed the Toclofane arriving.

At least they shut the bitch up.


	35. 35. Forty-Four Deaths In

This time the orb was employed with unexpected results.

"I left you."

"Jack …"

"I left you. My god, those things … and I left you."

"Oh Cariad" Ianto sighed, comforting Jack as he clung to Ianto with horror, that last death had been brutally slow and Ianto was sorry Jack had to see it. Ianto's last image had been Owen and Tosh, still holding each other in death.

So, Jack stormed off to put a bullet in Suzie before she woke, Ianto did Mary.

They were getting the hang of this.

They calmly retraced to that morning, the Saturday before with Estelle having been a wonderful time out from the routines of Torchwood.

This time Ianto felt genuine surprise as Jack woke him while whispering that the Tardis had arrived.

Ianto had never known running could be so exhilarating.

Or the outside of a Tardis could be deadly.

.

.

.

.

**45**

The Doctor opened the door, confused by the incessant knocking when the cameras showed nobody there.

"Hello Sir" Ianto said calmly as he let the blanket drop and the cobbles painted on it moved, finally showing his visitor.

"Er, hello. Like an invisible cloak, Oooo, you read Harry Potter too?" The Doctor said with surprise, then squeaked as Jack stepped around the side of the box.

"It worked." Jack crowed, "I can't believe it bloody worked! So busy looking for Ianto, you let me walk straight up."

Ianto calmly held out the orb and the Doctor made a small noise of shock, followed by his hand tentatively reaching for it.

He handed it back without comment and sighed softly.

"Well. You better come with me."

The Doctor showed genuine regret as he shook the hand of Dr Yana. Jack was bouncing around, smiling at the blue lady who giggled a lot and Ianto wondered why the old man was important.

Then Martha pointed to the pocket watch and the Doctor sighed again. "Thought it was you I was looking for old friend."

The Doctor asked for the watch and slid it into his own pocket, then offered another that was in working order, pleasing the old man.

When he announced that they were leaving, Jack looked surprised but then shrugged and ushered Ianto aboard.

They arrived home only minutes after they had left and Jack bounded off to get some breakfast.

Ianto stepped out into the brisk morning and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the bright sunlight.

"Ianto?"

Ianto opened his eyes and looked at Gwen with a soft smile.

"Good morning Gwen" he said calmly, "Wonderful day, isn't it?"

"Where's Jack!" she demanded, drawing her weapon.

"Ah, for godsake Gwen, are you ever going to learn!" Ianto sighed as he watched Jack running slowly towards them, a bag of bagels falling ot the ground as he sees the gun.

Damn.

He was bloody hungry too!

.

.

.

**46**

So this time Gwen didn't get to raise the gun as Jack stepped in behind her and snarled into her ear to stand down.

Jack took the gun and shook his head sadly at her while clucking his tongue.

Ianto tried not to smile too much.

Then something tickled at the back of his mind and he groaned softly.

Hart.


	36. 36. Forty-Six Deaths In (still)

**36\. Forty-Six Deaths In (still)**

When Jack crowed and slapped his VM shut, running off like a complete child, Ianto sighed and motioned Gwen to follow him as he contacted Owen and Tosh.

They met at the nightclub and wandered in to do the usual.

This time Tosh crowded close to Owen, not flirting there.

It was Gwen who gushed and Ianto felt his jaw drop as she practically humped Hart's leg.

Jack was forgotten in the broken glass as Hart stroked her face and crooned.

Gwen insisted they help him and they all travelled back to the base with Ianto seething in the back.

He asked for Jack to see him on his own several times, only to have Hart or Gwen cut him off, dragging Jack along for the ride.

Fine!

Ianto stayed at the base, coordinating via comms and told Jack he was about to be pushed off the roof, then sighed as he listened to Jack shout of surprise as he fell.

He almost let Gwen die from the lip gloss but then gave in.

He almost let her die again, wondering if she blew up, would it really matter?

Instead he decided to shoot Hart.

He calmly cut the hand off at the wrist, releasing a horrified Gwen, the wink as he picked up the hand was not taken well.

The surprise as Ianto dragged him towards the vortex, throwing his body in and turning to tell Jack to get down.

Damn.

Gwen? You had a gun the whole time?

Bitch.

.

.

.

47

This time the orb showed Jack and he calmly shot John in the bar, apologizing for the mess as Ianto hefted the body out.

Owen was still in shock as he asked repeatedly who the bloody man had been, the loose description of an unwanted guest was not helpful.

Ianto knew he had prevented something, changed something but couldn't quite put his name on it.

All that mattered was that they were together, all alive and all was good.

All alive.

Oh God.

Gray.

Ianto considered.

Who was this Gray? He was important somehow.

He wondered if he should talk to Jack about it but then …

Beth and the sleepers happened.

Poor woman.

Poor bloody woman.

Ianto was standing at the incinerator, watching her burn when a small voice in the back of his head reminded him that Lisa had wound up here.

Lisa.

A lifetime ago.

Another beautiful woman who was killed for what controlled her.

Ianto walked slowly back up through the levels, melancholy.

He found Gwen seething as she waited for him at the top of the stairs.

"You!" she snarled, "You know that poor woman only wanted help, you just stood there!"

"Gwen. Please …" Ianto tried to push past her as he spoke and she shoved him.

Hard.

He wind-milled his arms as he tried desperately to live.

No, not now.

As he fell he cursed the bitch known as Gwen Cooper.


	37. 37. Forty-Eight Deaths In

Ianto woke and sighed as he felt that familiar bite in his shoulder, turning to look at the blinds and that creeping sliver of light as Bon Jovi crooned.

He rose and prepared for the day, so tired and so bloody angry with the whole thing.

He reached the hub and got the coffees in, heading up to Jack's office and dropping the orb into his hand.

Jack's face contorted and changed as the memories assaulted him, finally rising and taking great shuddering breaths.

"Ianto" he whispered.

"Whatever." Ianto shrugged back, "I'm tired Jack. So fucking tired and she keeps killing me every time, you just blink and keep going."

"Ianto, I think. I think I'm in shock" Jack said as he leaned back in the chair and stared at him.

Ianto nodded, that made sense. He was too.

"All that, you've lived all that?" Jack gaped.

"Not a touch on you" Ianto shrugged back, "I've only done … 48? Jesus."

Ianto sat and rubbed his face as Jack moved out from behind the desk, sitting next to him and pulling him into his arms.

"Oh Ianto." Jack rocked him gently as he looked over his shoulder into the hub below.

Gwen was holding court as the other two rolled their eyes at each other, striding around with her arms waving.

Jack kissed Ianto and told him to go down into the bunker and rest.

Ianto nodded mutely and Jack saw how bereft he was, how shattered.

Jack tripped down the stairs and stood beside Tosh's chair as Gwen spewed.

"And that's another thing, who knows what else is hidden away, that we're not even told about" She snarled as she paced, "He could have anything hidden in that flat of his, we should have been allowed access to his file!"

"Why?" Jack asked softly and she spun with surprise.

"Why do you think you are entitled to see Ianto's personnel file?" Jack tilted his head and Owen stopped typing as he recognized the danger in his voice, "As junior staff, why the fuck would you be entitled to see the personnel file of a senior management staff member?"

"Senior …" she spluttered.

"Ianto is head archivist with almost eight years of service under his belt, that even beats Owen and Toshi here" Jack sat on the edge of Tosh's workstation and smiled softly, "He is only bettered by Owen who is my second. You are the newbie. The newbie who seems capable of making mistakes these team members never attempted."

Gwen stood stock still, then stepped forward with her mouth open to argue.

"Actually, Ianto is tired. Owen, his shoulder is still giving his trouble. I know you checked him but I would appreciate a second look now the swelling has subsided, it is rather painful and he's having trouble sleeping with it" Jack said softly and Owen rose, reaching for his scanner on the edge of his desk.

"Where is he?"

"Yes Jack!" Gwen demanded with her hands on her hips, "Where is he. Do you know?"

"Yes Gwen." Jack raised an eyebrow at her tone, "He's in my bed."

Jack enjoyed the blood bleeding from her face as her eyes bugged and her mouth opened and shut soundlessly.

"I've been checking a few things and staff reviews are on the list." Jack rose, brushing his trousers as he winked at his little Japanese angel, "Seems a few changes are called for."

Tosh reached for a pad and pen, leaning back as she prepared for what was sure to be fireworks judging from the gleeful look from Jack.

"Right. Ianto makes the best coffee, a given, right?" Jack asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Ianto is oober efficient in the archives and with our immediate needs" Jack said and again got nods.

"Owen is overloaded with autopsies and such lately, but still maintaining his fieldwork." Jack smiled at Owen, "And Tosh, your projects are not interfering with every day work but I feel are essential to the future of Torchwood."

"Gwen." Jack blinked, "Er, Owen, Ianto's shoulder?"

Owen begrudgingly started to walk towards the stairs, looking back as Jack addressed the woman who was fluffing like a bantam hen.

"Gwen, you don't seem to do that much at all. I think you need to step it up here, we all need to support each other. As Ianto is a bit delicate since his near death experience, I think you need to take over the vehicle maintenance and feeding of the inmates." Jack reached out and tapped the pad, "Add clean the bird's nest. Smells, think she brought another sheep home."

Gwen was hyperventilating, "Jack! I don't …"

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU CAN LEAVE!" Jack roared, making everyone jump.

"Jack" Ianto said softly from the top of the stairs and Jack rose to greet him.

"She's ... well …" Jack was angry and Ianto touched his shoulder to soothe him.

"Come on. Butterfly effect and all that. Maybe she'll improve. I know you like her, she is just so … hard" Ianto sighed, "I know. You don't want to give her up but you don't want repeats of past … problems."

Jack smiled as he let his forehead fall against Ianto's.

"Gwen!" Ianto said as he turned to face her, "I believe we started on the wrong foot. Maybe if you understood my place around here, you would understand me. Why don't we spend the next few days together and I'll show you the secrets of this place?"

Gwen's mouth snapped shut as she considered.

"Might be nice to have a friend" Ianto said softly as he passed her, heading for the kitchen and she smiled, then followed.

"Ianto? Do you mean that?" she asked nervously.

"I know you feel a bit left out when the techno babble starts" Ianto said calmly, "You just need to find your niche. I think research would be one, you are a wonderful integrator and I also think you are best with police liaison."

Gwen smiled and sat as she watched Ianto, "Really? I know you all have wee projects and I don't really know where ot start."

"Well, I suggest you start by looking outside of work." Ianto turned and sat opposite, "You are a bit fixated on me at the moment. I don't think it's because you don't like me, I think it's because you feel that's what you should be doing. You think I am trying to trick Jack or something and that he is being led by his balls. Gwen, you have potential. You could save the world one day."

Gwen gasped as she looked at him with awe.

"Self-defense, ask Jack. He loves wrestling. Your gun handling is excellent but I think you could seriously kick arse with your upper body strength." Ianto leaned forward, "You could be a brilliant second in the field, a great compliment to Jack in battle. Owen is shite at that."

"You think so?" Gwen gaped, "I mean, you and Jack."

"Personally, I will kill you if you touch him, I will tattoo my name across his bum if I have to!" Ianto said with fake severity and she giggled, as he had hoped she would, "Gwen, I think he sees you as a sister. That's why he is having trouble with your relationship. You need to recognize him as a brother. Love him, hard not to, but know that a sexual relationship can never happen and be happy that he loves you back. I love you too."

She blushed as she reached for his hands, "I just… I want to succeed."

"I want the human race to succeed. So do you. Together, this team? We have saved the world, and will do so again. Stop judging yourself, stop comparing the dynamics of the team and just accept that we are all flawed and crazy." Ianto pointed out, "You have a wonderful fella waiting for you at home, a lovely man who will be your husband one day, the father of your children. Jack will never be that man."

"Oh god, I … I have fixated." She sighed.

"I forgive you. I trust that you will never hurt me and know that I never want to hurt you or cause you pain. You are my sister now, we are Torchwood. Together, you and me, all of those monkeys out there playing with their respective butts, family."

"Show me then!" she demanded. "Show me what to do."

Ianto hoped this time would be different.

Jack watched from the doorway and hoped too.


	38. 38. Forty-Eight Deaths In (still)

Things did seem to look up … for a while.

They even got past the Hart problem without a roof drive or the lipstick, yeah. Ianto kind of liked her now. I mean, for now.

Tommy was hard, Owen was a rock for Tosh and Ianto was pleased that they had found each other, even if they were both too stubborn to admit it.

Something told him to push that a bit more … urgently.

Then came that poor, bloody space whale.

Gwen was a bit over protective and Ianto remembered this part all too well.

The stun gun was just as satisfying but he was still bloody angry about the whole, empty chamber thing.

Jack, again, didn't notice the empty click of the trigger against his lover' head.

Twat.

Then came the weirdest day so far.

This red headed dork that kept asking him to 'remember' like that was a problem? Please, he was sick of remembering and told him so. Funnily enough, damn idiot didn't react as confused as one might think. Instead he started avoiding Ianto.

Weird.

Ianto tried to talk to Jack and found him all … ah. Wait a minute.

Now Ianto remembered what was so important.

Owen turning up with glasses on triggered the memories and Ianto calmly asked Adam to come with him, he had a file about a mission they had gone on together and it confused him.

Adam tripped along thinking he had finally won, until Ianto shoved him into the cell.

"You know, last time retcon took care of you apparently, but it won't work now. Not with my mind the way it is" Ianto said with a shrug, "Sorry Janet."

The weevil growled low and menacingly as Adam slowly turned and looked at his cell mate.

Jack was angry at first, then just fed up with the whole thing.

Finally, on the same page.

Oh yeah, Rhys was livid as Gwen had been Adam's choice with Owen and Tosh far too close to even suggest apart.

Shame that.

They had been getting along so well, and come so fucking far.

Bitch was still a great shot though.

.

.

.

.

49

Ianto slammed the orb into Jack's hand and stormed back out, not caring how he reacted this time.

Really, he was past caring at all as he swung, sending Gwen flying across the hub as Owen shouted with surprise.

"Fucking bitch!" Ianto screamed advancing as Tosh struggled up from her workstation, trying to call out to Jack.

By the time Jack staggered from his office, Ianto had straddled Gwen and was slamming her head into the grating as he snarled with rage.

"Ianto, darling stop" Jack was falling down the steps as he tried to reach him but Owen was quicker.

Now that WAS a surprise.

Ianto didn't know he had it in him.

Used Gwen's gun as well.

Better luck next time.


	39. 39. Fifty Deaths In

Ianto groaned as he stretched and swore softly at the bite he felt in his shoulder.

This was it.

Fifty deaths, he really couldn't take it anymore.

He had to go through so much.

Again?

He handed over the orb and waited.

He sipped his coffee and examined his fingernails.

"So" Jack finally said. "You and Gwen really don't get along."

"Shame, because you can see that we can. She just keeps being so …. Bloody Gwen!" Ianto shrugged.

Jack snorted and rubbed his face.

"At least I know, as much as I can" Jack sighed, rising and leaving the office.

Ianto considered following but really didn't have the energy, instead he curled up on the sofa and took a nap.

Why not.

He was woken by soft hands and gentle kisses.

Was so much easier this time, so much less … urgent?

They seemed to have more time, with everything so well timed that Ianto wondered how they had the energy to get anything done.

The Space Whale was no biggie, Jack simply placing bombs around the perimeter and setting them off, pricks still inside.

The whale died quickly, poor thing.

Ianto hoped the men didn't die quite so quickly, missed the stun gun.

It was nice to see Martha again, cheeky wench.

As they stood in the dark, outside Copley's house Ianto suddenly knew.

Hurt like a bastard.

Owen was so upset, cradling him as he begged him to stay there.

Ianto was quite touched.

.

.

.

51

Ianto groaned as he stretched and swore softly at the bite he felt in his shoulder.

Bite, bite bloody bite you Bon Jovi!

Orb deployed.

Sex resumed.

Ianto wondered if he could even get sick of sex with Jack.

Then laughed for about six minutes before he could say it out loud.

Jack looked horrified which made Ianto laugh all the more.

So they got up to the bloody stupid Pharm again. This time … yeah, Jack fell back to his default.

Blow it up.

Pretty.

Owen didn't understand why Ianto kept a hand on his arm on the way back to the hub, why he had his fingers lightly pressing against his pulse.

God, it felt good.

What a long night, what a long bloody mess.

Jack took him into the bunker and started undressing him.

"Owen died" Ianto said softly, "He dies and ... oh Jack."

Jack went for the orb and handed it to Ianto expectantly.

Ianto swallowed compulsively for a while, then relented.

He then cleaned up Jack's vomit as he struggled to come to terms with how far he had gone for Owen. How wrong he had been.

Ianto ran a hot bath and encouraged Jack into it, sliding in to comfort him in the heat.

God, hot water was such a turn on.

Jack loved watching that pale skin go so pink.

Ianto loved him.

The orb had shown him that, had shown him things he didn't understand either.

The question remained, what did John mean about Gray?


	40. 40. Fifty-two Deaths In

So, Gwen's wedding was a hoot.

Ianto already had the wedding dress ready and pretended not to see Jack's glares as they watched her storm around with her HUGE stomach.

"Jack." Gwen wailed, her arms pumping, "Look at me!"

"Come on Gwen!" Ianto snapped, "It's not the Beebe Jesus!"

Jack cracked, broke and fell apart as he rolled on the floor with mirth.

Gwen got all hormonal.

Owen got to use the sonic scalpel in a … thankfully perfect exercise.

Ianto didn't giggle too much and the wedding guests were none the wiser.

As they travelled back to the hub Jack kept frowning at Ianto.

"What!"

"You knew, don't bloody lie. You knew about that Nostrovite bite, but you let her suffer anyway" Jack accused him as they sped through the darkened streets.

"Of course I did" Ianto smiled sweetly, "you have to admit, it was funny."

"Yeah" Jack relented, "OK, maybe."

Then Ianto remembered the bloody soul takers.

In the rain.

He handed over the orb with sorrow, knowing Jack wouldn't enjoy the night travellers again.

At least they saved more than just one.

No sex that night, just holding each other as Ianto remembered how it should have gone, Jack's soothing voice all he had to centre himself.

He knew Gwen was about to shatter their world, unless he kept her away from Flat Holm. He did the only thing he could think of to keep her off track. He spoke to Andy first and employed a wee drop of retcon, then asked Gwen for a look at the honeymoon pics.

God, that was almost worth a death.

ERGH.

Of course, he was waiting for Gray to turn up, torn about the orb again but his fears for Owen and Tosh forcing his hand.

Just because there was no John Hart, it didn't mean Gray might not still find them.

God, not Tosh and Owen.

Jack wept.

It was an impossible choice.

Ianto wondered how Gray might get there, without Hart.

Hart, who lied about being the last time agent.

Fucker.

She was pretty, Ianto could see that Jack knew her and it broke his heart, but … well. He didn't.

He hoped he was impartial, looked impartial at least as he shot her in the back of the head.

Jack shakily taking the VM and disappearing before Ianto could stop him.

Heart-breaking minutes, almost an hour before Jack was back. Covered in blood and crying.

Ianto didn't ask.

It was done.

Tosh and Owen were on a date and never knew how lucky they were.

All were.


	41. 41. Fifty-Three Deaths In (Still)

Ianto couldn't work out why he was still … remembering.

He kept thinking of Beth, couldn't work out why.

Then came the bombs in the abandoned building.

Bastard!

.

.

.

**54**

Ianto calmly re-employed the orb but they still got caught out.

John arrived a day early, why this sometimes happened, we will never know.

The old butterfly effect again I suppose.

Jack and Ianto waited patiently for him at the bar, a drink each while they waited. Alerted by the dead body Gwen was still examining with a bored Owen.

"Oh my, what is this lovely piece of eye-candy called" John purred as he walked in and stalked around the Welshman, eyeing him hungrily.

"Just call him … mine!" Jack said calmly, holding out a drink.

John looked surprised and then looked at Ianto again, "Share?"

"No!" Jack said firmly, sitting at the bar and pouring Ianto another drink.

"Thank you Cariad" Ianto said softly.

"So … are you trying to tell me you've gone domestic?" John gaped.

"I'm telling you that I am not the man you once knew" Jack said softly, accepting Ianto's calming hand on his thigh.

"John." Ianto decided to speak, "We know that you have met Gray. We also know that he is going to trick you into helping him wreak revenge on Jack for not suffering as he has."

John blinked, looked at Jack and decided to keep his mouth shut.

"He is going to turn your VM into a smart bomb, making you his slave. He is then going to get you to kidnap my love and burry him alive." Ianto canted his head and smiled in the way he knew Jack found endearing. John's widened eyes agreed, "What he doesn't know, what you don't know is that I have seen what cannot come to pass."

"Go on cutesy" John leaned back, looking at Jack, into his eyes and seeing more age than he first thought.

"You will be responsible for the destruction of a large portion of our city, the melt down of a nuclear plant, the death of two of our team members and Gray will fail anyway."

Jack looked up as Ianto spoke, the orb not having got that far ahead but as Ianto spoke, he knew it to be true.

"Tosh and Owen?" Jack said softly, "That why you keep shadowing them these last few days darling?"

"Yes. Gray kills Tosh and Owen dies to save the city from the melt down." Ianto said sadly.

"Oh god!" Jack clutched at Ianto's hands, horrified at the thought.

"How old are you?" John said suddenly, leaning forward as he eyeballed Jack.

"In linear time, or according to the earth calendar as it sits?" Jack asked cryptically.

"Don't bullshit me" John laughed, "How old are you in your time!"

Jack sighed and looked at Ianto, then sat back.

"I am one hundred and fifty-three." Jack said softly.

"I think I'm about forty, or forty-one" Ianto frowned, "I can't always keep it straight."

"Goddess" John sighed, rubbing his face.

"The woman has lied to you" Ianto said, "There is no diamond. It's a smart bomb that, once put together, will attach to the DNA of her killer. You!"

"Go to Zordek!" John snorted.

"The only way to save you is to trick it, but you almost die. You repay us by trying to help save Jack after Gray has released you from your bargain" Ianto smiled, "You are not a bad man jut a bored psychopath who doesn't think things through. We can't do a threesome after, before you ask, but Jack knows where there are twins, blonde and boy-like. They are expecting you and already paid for."

"I know you like to deal in hard currency" Jack slid a bag over, "Have fun, don't kill anyone if you can help it and remember that I did love you once."

John blinked, then opened the bag and crowed.

He rose and grabbed Ianto, kissing him as Jack tried to part them, "I said No!"

"Just a taste, Goddess. He tastes like summer rain" John sighed.

"He's mine and I am his" Jack smiled, "My fire is happy in his rain."

"Then my heart is content" John replied, "May his rain always soothe your fire."

"And may your fire burn eternally in the heart of another" Jack said, kissing John gently, stroking his face.

"I miss you" John sighed.

"I didn't say you are not welcome" Ianto said, "Just … take Gray somewhere secure, where he can get help. Like, a lifetime lock-down mental institution or something."

"With this?" John hefted the bag, "I can pay for that ten times over."

"The rest is for you!" Jack laughed, "You think I would forget my best friend?"

"Am I?" John asked with open surprise. "Still your friend?"

"Yes. I will always love you, ya fool. I just love Ianto more than life itself" Jack smiled, hugging John and then stepping back.

"I will be back" John nodded, "I'll go take care of your brother first."

"Thank you Captain Hart" Ianto bowed slightly as he pushed the address of the twins over and John looked at him, then grinned.

"Captain. I like that!"

As he blinked away, Ianto turned to Jack, "He's not really a Captain?"

"No" Jack laughed, kissing him, "He only did that to copy me!"

"Ah, well. Who wouldn't want to be you!" Ianto said as he ground against Jack.

"Oh Ianto, I never wanted to be this man as much as I do now"

"Good. Remember that!"

"I have you for that!"


	42. 42. Fifty-Four Deaths In

John did enjoy the twins, even sent a bunch of flowers to Ianto that made him smile and Jack bristle.

They then calmly retraced their steps to the bombs.

This time Jack had the building cordoned off as he tried to work out what was happening.

They went in and found no bombs.

No Gray.

They went back to the hub and found John there. Unlike last time, he was happy to see them and told Jack that he was spending a lot of time with those twins.

He made a wee pass at Ianto, to see what would happen.

He decided not to do that again, after Jack showed him how the Webley muzzle fits up his left nostril.

_Jax never did have a sense of humour!_

Ianto did an impressive eye-roll in that so-fine tailored suit that was even more wonderful when eye-candy removed his jacket and slung it over a chair, letting John see how snug those trousers were from behind.

_Ah, Goddess!_

Then he rolled up his sleeves and John saw hairy arms.

He was salivating.

_The gorgeous creature had fur!_

Jack seemed to know the dilemma he was in and took great delight in suggesting Ianto remove the pretty tie, lest he get Chow Mein sauce on it.

Ianto calmly complied.

Then his eyes narrowed as he noticed the way John was shifting in his chair as he stared at him.

"Are you OK Captain Hart?" Ianto asked in those delicious vowels.

"Yes sweets" John smiled.

"Still mine" Jack said softly as he placed the takeaway on the table.

John blinked, then refocused on the food.

Then Ianto picked up his chop sticks.

_Aw, that is soooo not fair!_

Ianto was leaning forward as he lifted a prawn and John leaned forward to peek down the front of the shirt, his mouth open as he saw what he had thought.

_Fur!_

He looked over at Jack who was watching with amusement.

_Prick!_

John pouted.

_So not fair._

He left reluctantly, safe in the knowledge that Ianto had fed him, given him that wonderful coffee stuff and even invited him back some time.

Jack had even frowned at that one, cementing John's decision to visit as soon as he thought Jack had forgiven him.

Forgiven him for what, you might ask?

I would say ask Ianto but his lips are a bit swollen at the moment, given the way John snogged him, followed by the possessive way Jack did to override John's hormones.

Boy, those 51st century hormones.

John sulked a bit at the thought of Jack cashing in on the double dose but … well, there are those pretty twins.


	43. 43. Fifty-Four Deaths In

Ianto was tired, so bloody tired and Jack just didn't get it.

Sure they were re-stepping together but Ianto was reliving everything, several times over, living over fifty mornings of packing up Lisa's belongings.

When Ianto said it softly to Jack, he was astounded by the snort he got in return as Jack told him he was just a child.

Really?

Ever since Captain Hart, Jack had all but peed on his leg.

Just a wee break. A holiday, just him … maybe Jack.

The real crunch came when he mentioned it to Jack.

Jack acted like he had proposed or something, doing the whole "I hate the word 'Couple' Ianto, you know that!" bullshit.

Ianto had been hurt, immensely so.

He had considered this, well. Whatever this was. What was this if not a companionship. What were they doing?

Scratching an itch?

Jack had said they just fucked, they didn't share bank accounts.

Not a relationship then, if it were one then Jack would know how hurtful that comment was.

Ianto decided to spend the night at home and had started to walk back to his flat, not wanting to alert Jack to his exit in case he came along for the ride.

Funny, he did that a lot for someone who was not into relationships.

As he walked up through the streets, Ianto realized that Jack spent only one night at the hub in the last four months, at least.

Jack's clothes were in his wardrobe, Jack's slippers under the bed.

Suddenly, Ianto was angry.

_You know what? We don't need to be a bloody 'couple' then!_

That in mind, Ianto strode across the road, intending to pack up all his shit and leave in in the hallway.

He never even saw the truck.

.

.

.

**55**

Ianto groaned as he stretched and swore softly at the bite he felt in his shoulder.

Then he sat up and looked around with horror.

_Really? You have got to be fucking joking._

Ianto flopped back and sobbed as he counted his fifty-fifth reset.

"BALLS!" he roared, then giggled through his tears at his silliness.

Balls. Yeah. Bloody orb was …

Ianto sat up again, looking around and sighing.

_Why bother._

He decided to just exist for a while.

_Plenty of time for the orb._

Gwen was simpering about her horrible near-death experience, Owen was crowing about how much he had enjoyed cutting Lisa into little bits and Tosh was hunkered over the Cyber tech with glee.

Ianto frowned as he looked around.

Really?

Fucking big butterfly this time, more like an albatross.

With the realization that this reality had already altered itself somehow, came a weird sort of release.

Ianto decided to just let it go.

Better luck next time.

When he saw Gwen simpering at Jack who pouted as he comforted her, he decided fuck them too.

He told Jack he needed some time off to grieve.

Jack was a bit too eager to give it and Ianto was unbelievably hurt. He took a moment to heft the orb in his hand as he considered handing it to Jack, but when he reached the office Gwen was already there, wiping her crocodile tears away with Jack's clean handkerchief.

Fine.

Ianto replaced the orb and decided to start his holiday now.

He didn't even bother going home to pack, using the grab bag he had under the counter, hidden in plain sight.

Ianto calmly wandered down into the subway, choosing a train at random and settling in the back.

He woke on the outskirts of the city and smiled as he recognized his old stomping grounds of his youth.

London.

Ianto took a deep breath and then strode forward, heading for his family bank where the safety deposit box waited. He removed the cash and illegal weapon from the box, swapping IDs and changing his clothes in the room before signaling that he was ready to leave.

The beanie was pulled down low, covering his ears and giving him a different appearance as he slouched out of the bank. Into the soft rain.

Ianto liked the rain, always had actually.

He walked to a small B&B, knocking on the door and being welcomed by the mother of an old friend, dead and gone, his life wasted in the football riots.

He got his room, agreeing to help with some handiwork once she made him realize that she would never accept money from him. One of the last boys from her son's life that actually remembered a card each anniversary.

So he was free.

Without having to shave, dress politely or hold himself in the expected way, Ianto seemed to regress to his youth as he slouched around in baggy clothes and a beanie.

He loved it.

The local library was a favourite hiding place during the day, knowing the CCTV was most active during peak times. That face recognition software was too good, even for an unshaved hobo.

It was during one of these days in the back rows that he met him.

His name was Sean and he loved books too.

Quiet, unassuming and quirky, in a humorous way. He was everything Jack wasn't.

He didn't want to be in charge, didn't want to hold the floor and best of all, he wanted to do fuck all that involved other people!

Cuddles in the bean bags, soft kisses in the reference section.

His flat was messy and full of books as well.

Sex was gentle, exploratory and full of giggles and caressing.

The first nightclub reminded Ianto that this was a young body, capable of a full night of sweating and gyrating to dub-box.

Sean was a wonder to watch as well.

Ianto was in the bathroom stall, pressed against the wall as Sean deep throated him eagerly and as Ianto's fingers combed through the blonde curls of his young lover Ianto wondered if Jack felt like this.

An old letch.

Ianto let his head fall back and told himself to stop thinking about bloody Jack, probably balls deep in Gwen.

Sean stood, kissing him hungrily as he struggled with their clothes.

The door slammed open and Ianto was aware of the cold air as Sean was pulled from him and he opened his eyes to complain, only to have the wind knocked from his lungs by a vicious fist.

They beat Sean first, making him watch as he begged for Sean's life.

Then they turned to him and he knew Sean was dead by the un-natural crick to his neck.

He found that he didn't actually care anymore.

Whatever this was, it was not to make him happy.

Ianto taunted the largest bigot, sealing his fate.

He prayed this time it would be permanent.

He didn't want to wake up anymore.

.

.

.

mimi_the_kawii_castiel_lover prompted this one.


	44. 44. Fifty-Six Deaths In

Ianto groaned as he stretched and swore softly at the bite he felt in his shoulder.

He rolled over and slapped the alarm clock off the table, then rolled the other way, settling again.

He could hear Sean breathing, snuffling like he did in the mornings and smiled into the dimly lit room before rolling to stare at the empty side of the bed. Jack's scent not on the pillow yet, even as he smelt it in the hopes that it was somehow there.

Who did he want there?

Sean?

Jack?

What did it matter. This curse was obviously to punish him for something so he decided to keep quiet and try not to die. Everyone else could go fuck themselves.

He stayed in the background, letting things progress and tweaking where he could.

Didn't matter though.

Cannibals still hit hard.

Space Whales still cry so sadly.

Gwen still had a shrill whine.

Ianto thought about it for a while, then decided he didn't care.

_Bring it on._

He enjoyed the combat with the weevils, surprising Owen when they passed each other as they headed for opposite fighting cages.

Ianto watched as Jack waded in, pulling Owen into his arms and Ianto smiled softly.

He didn't even know he existed, right?

The weevil was strong and Ianto didn't mind that either.

Whatever.

.

.

.

**57**

Ianto groaned as he stretched and swore softly at the bite he felt in his shoulder.

He dressed in silence, greeted Owen with a nod and started his day.

Pulling open the drawer to his desk, he dropped the orb in there, hiding it.

He then went about his day without a word.

By day three, everyone was watching him, confused by this new, silent Ianto.

Jack went snooping and opened the drawer, picking up the orb with a soft frown.

I have to talk to him about alien tech in …..

Jack sat and blinked, then carefully placed the orb back in the drawer, taking a moment to steady himself before going back to his office.

He watched Ianto as he silently handed out the coffees, not expecting acknowledgement and not getting any.

He walked into Jack's office and placed the cup down, already turning to leave.

"Ianto?"

Ianto stopped, slowly turning to look at Jack with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you have a spare couple of hours?" Jack asked softly, "I have an errand after work."

Ianto nodded.

Ianto entered the office after everyone had left, wondering what shit needed cleaning up and stopped dead.

The desk was covered with a white cloth and it was set for an intimate dinner for two. Jack was waiting with his arm bent, watching his watch.

"To the second" Jack said softly, holding out the glass of wine.

Ianto blinked and hesitantly took it.

"Would you like to talk?" Jack asked, pointing Ianto to a chair.

Ianto sat.

He talked.

About all of it, his thoughts, feelings, fears. Stuff the orb never told him and Jack listened with the orb memories filling in the parts Ianto hesitated on. Gwen. Sean, even John Hart's proposition when Jack was distracted by … yeah ... Gwen.

When Ianto finished talking, Jack rose and pulled him into a gentle hug.

When they started to dance and Jack started to croon, Ianto knew he had found the orb.

He forgave him.

.

.

.

.

**Who forgave who?**

**Ianto forgave Jack for choosing Gwen again?**

**Jack forgave Ianto for the other man?**

**Ianto forgave Jack for snooping?**

**Does it matter?**

**Both? Forgiving each other?**

**Was there anything to forgive?**


	45. 45. Fifty-Seven Deaths In (Still)

Ianto woke in the bunker and knew it would be a better day as he felt Jack's soft breath on the back of his neck.

He rolled over and got a rare look at Jack in repose.

He was still smiling as Owen's voice rang in on the hub, "Where the fuck is the coffee!"

Ianto rose and dressed as silently as possible knowing it was rare for Jack to sleep and then rushed up to get the coffee.

It was nobody's fault.

Just one of those things.

In his haste he still wore his socks and he never knew how slippery that top step was.

What a bastard!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**58**

Ianto was rolling off the bed without a second thought, dressing and waiting impatiently for Owen.

As he paced and chastised himself he suddenly stopped and blinked.

You know what?

What about him!

What about his happy!

Busting a gut to try to find whatever this … thing wanted.

Only to have his little bit of pleasure taken.

Fuck it.

Ianto was now sure the resets would continue and no longer feared death as he once did. Pain, however was still a bitch but fleeting.

With a new decision, Ianto decided it was time he got him some happy.

For a while.

She was at her terminal tapping away with two fingers, her tongue poking out of her mouth and Ianto walked up to her calmly and raised the gun.

He pulled the trigger.

The sound was loud in the startled quiet of the hub and Ianto canted his head as he watched the body convulse, like a fucking goldfish.

Jack was halfway down the stairs, frozen with shock.

"I love you" Ianto said softly once he had eye contact, then raised the weapon to his own head.

Jack's shout as he raised a hand to stop him was kind of sweet.

.

.

.

.

**59**

Ianto decided it was too quick, too … what's the word … clean.

This time he shot her in the gut and stood back as she flopped around, wailing for Jack.

Ianto watched as Owen tried to save her, all the team rushing to her aid like Ianto was invisible.

Weird.

Ianto sat in Gwen's chair and swung slowly as Owen swore.

Finally, Jack rose and stood looking at Ianto with total confusion on his face.

Ianto raised the gun.

.

.

.

.

**60**

Nah. No good.

Ianto took a couple of days, quietly adding different drugs from Owen's stash to the coffee until Gwen was psychotic and snarling at Tosh over the workstation.

One eyelid kept opening and shutting as the tic made her look like she was winking and her lips were curled back, exposing her gapped teeth as spit hit Tosh in the face.

He hadn't quite intended that, wanting her to attack Owen, but Tosh would handle herself. Ianto knew she had that gun in her ….

Ah.

Tosh was so upset and Ianto felt bad.

The gun was getting quite overused!

.

.

.

**61**

This time he decided to share the load.

Or rather, … well. The laxatives were a brilliant idea and the fact Gwen always jigged and held it in until the last moment was a bonus.

She stood up from her work station and gave a little squeak as she felt her butt cheeks let her down … Ianto thought that sweet music was nice. She had worn those mice white leggings and that was nice too.

Ianto watched the trail grow as she limped towards the nearest wastepaper basket and knew he was NEVER cleaning that up.

Owen watched silently from his workstation and his eyes slid sideways to Ianto in rebuke.

Ianto shrugged, owning the accusation.

To his surprise, Owen snorted and resumed typing.

Good to know.

Jack was at the bottom of the stairs with a look of disgust as he watched Gwen sit over the basket and make gargling noises as she filled the basket.

Tosh spayed around her workstation with some perfume and kept typing.

Good to know.

Jack sighed and turned to Ianto.

Ianto was ready with a denial but Gwen was quicker.

Bitch.

Hope she got shit all over her hands when she fumbled the gun out of her pocket.

.

.

.

**62**

This time he just beat the shit out of her until someone put him down.

.

.

.

**63**

"Gwen?"

She looked up at the soft spoken Welshman.

"Can we get past this?" Ianto said and she saw genuine pleading in his face.

"Oh pet." Gwen rose and reached out, touching his shoulder, "I know things are tough right now but it will get better."

"We just never seem to click, do we" Ianto asked.

"Oh. Maybe we just need a common ground?" she canted her head, "Something we can agree on?"

"Apart from both liking the coat" Ianto said so softly that she almost missed it.

"Ianto?"

"I love him Gwen. Always have, always will" Ianto sat and rubbed his face, "He makes me crazy, drives me to distraction and still smiles in such a way … well, you know."

"Yeah" she sat and sighed.

"He will never … you have Rhys and he likes Rhys. Jack is many things but he is not a man that rob another man's rhubarb." Ianto explained, "The moment he knew you were living with someone, you fell off his radar and now he sees you as a sister. I just feel so intimidated and overlooked when you flirt with him."

"Oh I … I never mean anything. I know Jack and I would never work, too strong willed." Gwen agreed.

"You both are. You can't both wear the pants; you need your independence. You like going home and having space to be you" Ianto leaned back and smiled, "I see you as a bath and candles kinda girl. Jack would want bubbles, a battleship or two and he would sit in the middle of the tub while you wash his back."

Gwen laughed and slapped at him, turning back to her work.

Ianto sat a moment longer, then leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I forgive you." He whispered as he rose and walked away.

Gwen stalled out, wondering what she was forgiven for.

Somehow, she felt she should accept with good grace.

She looked up at the office where Jack stood watching and smiled as Ianto appeared behind him with something in his hand.

Jack turned away at the sound of Ianto's voice and Gwen looked back at her work.

Ianto was right.

Jack and her would never work.

She had just never considered it like that before.

Good luck.

.

.

.

DarqueQueen7 … for you.


	46. 46. Sixty-Three Deaths In (Still)

They made it right through to Jack's return with new VM, covered in blood and crying softly.

"Cariad?" Ianto asked softly, "what happened?"

"I killed them. I killed them all" he said softly, falling into Ianto's arms.

"What?" Ianto asked with confusion, "killed who?"

"Those things. I went right back, it's a reset right? Why can't I have one too" Jack was sobbing as Ianto tried to comfort him and thought about it with horror.

Jack had killed the things that attacked his family, killing them. He hadn't gone after Gray this time.

"So, Gray?"

"Home, with Mama" Jack sighed, "I took him back just after I run away, only way I could think of to keep the timelines intact."

"Oh Jack" Ianto held him and soothed him as best he could but the shaking didn't stop.

"Jack? Are you hurt?"

"No."

"What is it?"

"I went back to soon, my father was still lying there, the pyre wasn't built yet."

"Oh my god. When did you run away?"

"The night after the attack."

"Oh Jack" Ianto sighed sadly.

"Another week, I should have gone a week later."

"OK darling" Ianto soothed as he checked the Webley, relieved to see a bullet left.

.

.

.

**64**

Jack was calmer, still shaking a bit but glad to find Ianto waiting, no questions.

Ianto was relieved that had been sorted, things were all sorted and then he frowned as he wondered why something was still niggling in the back of his mind.

Daleks?

Did he miss-step?

He sat and wondered what he had done wrong there, might have to go back and check his re-stepping. A file? A bit of tec? They were all gone, long before these resets began. Lisa dead as well, so why did he keep seeing those bloody pepper pots?

He decided to go through the archives and check. He needed to check the cyber-tec, did it really all go in the furnace, he had been distracted originally. Did Owen keep a piece?

Could it attract those fucking things?

Daleks.

Don't tell Jack.

But first …


	47. 47. Sixty-Five Deaths In

Ianto had always wanted to try this and he now sat as he enjoyed the fruits of his labour.

He knew it was naughty but he was so bored with this and Jack was the one who told him to have a little fun now and then or he would go mad with the resets.

Gwen was dressed as a go-go girl as she swung from the chain that was attached to the winch for Myfanwy's nest. The only way to extract sheep and cattle when the naughty girl brought them home. Not always dead.

The bright purple leggings were tight and she looked amazing, truth be told, with the black low-cut shirt and large white belt.

The boots went ALL the way up.

Gwen swung again, leaning back as she screamed with glee and giving everyone a good look at her heaving breasts.

When one escaped, everyone cheered.

Ianto bit his lip as he had the random though about another cow on the chain.

He looked over at Tosh who was killing it in her black leather cat suit as she gyrated on the dance floor, Owen on his knees as he worshiped her.

They had raided Jack's wardrobe room down below and all dressed the part as they recreated a very lifelike Austin Powers moment, giggling like nuttas.

Ianto still wondered why Jack had the Catwoman suit, or why it fit Tosh so well.

Jack, of course, was a most splendid of all as he showed his dance moves. He looked more like something from Interview with a Vampire, but god he looked edible.

His disco dancing was quite pornographic and Ianto now knew where Elvis got his gyrating from.

Ianto rose then stalked over to the karaoke machine and pushed a button, letting himself relax into the music.

Then he belted out 'bat out of hell' before he went straight into 'House of the Rising Sun."

He felt like a rock star.

He felt like he was flying.

He felt like he had drunk the cool-aide as well.

Bugger.

He looked over at Janet, go-go dancing beside Tosh and knew for sure that the acid he had dropped into everyone's drink had also found its way into his.

Oh well.

He keyed up another song and started to belt it out, knowing this wouldn't last as Jack was the first to start on a 'downer'.

He was now glaring at Owen who was crawling across the floor towards Ianto.

Jack stalked after him, reaching for the Webley Ianto had managed to remove while … er … dressing Jack earlier.

One more song and then reset.

Ah… or maybe two.

Ianto took a deep breath and started to scream out the lyrics as Owen excitedly joined in from the floor at his feet, Star Trekkin' never sounded to cool!

He vaguely knew they were ODing as they all started to wind down and he made a mental note that only half strength would have done it.

God, if he even remembers this one!

.

.

.

**redro32244** **this OK?**


	48. 48. Sixty-six Deaths In

Ianto stormed into the hub as Owen followed with a confused expression on his face.

Ianto had been waiting on the sidewalk for his ride in and not spoken the whole way.

Ianto went down to the archives, then came back up and headed for Jack's office while Owen watched from his workstation.

Ianto walked calmly into Jack's office and placed something in front of him.

Jack looked at the file and opened it as Ianto waited calmly.

"Ianto?"

Ianto then handed him the orb.

"Shit!" Jack rose, dropping the orb onto the desk as he looked at the man who glowered angrily at him.

"Ianto … I …"

"Yes. I know. You love me. You're sorry. Yes, blah, blah, blah." Ianto sighed, rolling his eyes, "I'm on strike, as of now. That is my job description, as provided by you when I first signed up. I am now initiating Work-to-Rule. Anyone who doesn't like it can kiss my Welsh arse!"

Ianto then turned on his heel and stormed back out, down into the hub.

"Ianto! Coffee!" Gwen barked as she tossed a file at him.

Ianto caught the file and stared at her for a full minute.

"Er, please?" Gwen tried.

Ianto made a noise in his throat and canted his head, then turned on his heel.

Jack walked out into the main hub and leaned on the railing of the upper level. He watched the angry Welshman slam about in the kitchen and tried to work out how to fix things. Ianto was pissed.

Not a 'not tonight I have a headache' kind of pissed, but a 'we're done' kind of pissed.

Ianto walked back though and placed cups down on workstations with audible clunks.

Owen picked his up and took a swig, turning back to his work.

Ianto continued until he reached Jack and handed him his. Jack noted the set of Ianto's jaw and wondered if he had spat in the cup. It just tasted so damn good though.

Ianto calmly worked through the day doing exactly what he had said he would.

He routinely dished out the coffees without speaking.

They fended for themselves at lunch and Gwen felt it her place to go tell Ianto how disappointed the team were that he was not a team player.

She totally missed the tic in the corner of his eye as he stared at her silently.

She ordered him to sort an early dinner and stomped back up to the hub triumphantly. The team worked with the occasional snap and snarl starting as the decaf started to take effect.

Ianto worked quietly, then arranged for dinner. He called everyone by roaring into the hub from the doorway of the meeting room, "FOOD!"

Everyone scurried in and groaned as they saw the feast waiting.

Ianto was already eating, chewing as he read a book about origami.

"What's that for?" Owen scoffed, "Gonna make another girlfriend out of paper now?"

Ianto smiled softly and carefully marked the page, placing it down and taking another bite of sushi. He then lifted his cup and took a large mouthful, humming as it burned its way down to his gullet.

Jack looked into the cup and wondered why Ianto's tea was so dark. Almost black.

Toshiko had a slice of pizza, chewing as she tried to pour a drink of juice.

"Here! Let me!" Ianto rose and poured the juice for everyone, sitting back down to brush some imaginary crumbs from his lap.

Owen took a deep swig of the juice and froze, his mouth still full.

His eyes widened as he looked around, finally spitting it out on the floor as he chocked and coughed.

Ianto chose a shrimp with his chop sticks.

"What the fuck is that shit!" Owen roared as Tosh sniffed at hers with confusion.

"Carrot and pumpkin" Ianto said calmly, "You said the team's fitness needed attention last report. As the Health and Safety Officer, I am implementing some changes. Having Saki, myself."

Gwen snorted as she took a bite of ratatouille and Ianto watched as she spat that out as well.

"Oh my god, it's pure salt" she cried, grabbing her juice and taking a swallow, then making a high pitched noise as she clawed at her throat.

"Bacon. Good for you" Ianto said softly, "You complained that I didn't season your food enough."

"Oh god" she croaked as she reached for the milk.

"Coconut milk is good for the bowels, I think" Ianto frowned as she took a drink and then looked at him with surprise. "Might not be so good with the mint infusion. Seemed a good idea at the time."

Jack leaned back in his chair as he sipped his own milk, tasted OK to him. Sort of like Sherolderthian wine.

"This is disgusting! Gwen spluttered indignantly.

"Shame. All I do now" Ianto shrugged, "Don't like it? Do it your fucking self!"

Silence.

"I am sick of you criticizing me all the time" Ianto addressed Gwen, "Bleat, bleat, bleat. Like a bloody mountain goat. A deranged nanny. I don't even hear you anymore, I sometimes have to ask Tosh to translate your bloody blather!"

Gwen gaped.

"Speaking of Tosh, get a bloody backbone and fuck Owen already. He is secretly gagging for it, ya know" Ianto said grandly, "The sex spray should have been more than enough to tell you how desperate he is. God Toshi, you are so fucking hot I would fuck you myself if I weren't so shagged out by Jack all the time. You are probably a bloody demon in the sack. Come to think of it, you might break him!"

Tosh rose and started to leave, walking jerkily as she struggled with her emotions.

"Now you've upset her you fucking twat!" Owen snarled, "What the fuck is wrong with you. You been drinking that all day?"

"I'm fed up with you!" Ianto snorted, "You jumped up little bantam rooster. Don't know what she sees in you. I know I wouldn't fuck you, all those bones might poke an eye out at the most inopportune time!"

"What?" Owen yelped.

Down in the hub the raucous laughter echoed as Tosh doubled over, unable to contain her mirth anymore.

"Oh come on, you think I don't know you bat for both sides?" Ianto laughed, "Takes one to know one, remember? I don't know why anyone would want to stick it in you though, would take a whole tub of lube to loosen up your dry arse."

Jack started to giggle and looked away as Ianto glanced at him.

"As for you, get into the office, I don't think they need to hear what I think of you!"

Jack sprang from the chair and rushed out of the room as Owen and Gwen looked at each other with shock.

Jack stood on the middle of his office, waiting.

"Get your shirt off, will be a devil to get the blood out!" Ianto snapped as he reached into the bottom drawer for the whip Jack had secreted away there, the dildo followed and Jack was panting as he struggled to undress without ripping his clothes.

Naked and erect, Jack stood to attention as Ianto stalked around him.

"You know I am angry, right?"

Jack nodded silently, no permission to speak had been given.

Ianto swung.

Jack blinked as the whip cut his butt cheeks.

Ianto swing again, again, again, swinging until he had to rest his arm.

Jack was shaking with pain as blood trickled down his legs and his erection looked like it was about to explode.

"Bend over, you need this!"

Jack whimpered excitedly as he waited for the dildo.

"Just so you know, and you bloody remember this Jack Harkness, you deserve this. Remember …" Ianto leaned in and whispered in Jack's ear, "I know how to hurt you, you son of a bitch!

Jack swallowed and closed his eyes.

The bang of the Webley was loud and Jack swung to catch Ianto as he fell, their eyes still locked as the light started to fade.

Ianto's last memory was Jack lifting the Webley to his own head.

Got you motherfucker!

.

.

.

.

Schuneko … for you my dear. xxx


	49. 49. Sixty-Seven Deaths in

Ianto considered his past failures and had a weird moment of inspiration.

He walked through the hub to the meeting room where Gwen was setting up for the morning meeting and asked politely if she could hold this.

The orb barely touched her hand when she completely stalled out.

Ianto said her name a couple of times then swore softly.

Shit, he broke her.

He went to get Jack, again dropping the orb into a willing hand and Jack snorted, then frowned.

They went and looked at Gwen.

Jack poked her arm, then leaned into her face, saying her name.

She blinked.

_Good sign, right?_

"Gwen?" Ianto tried again.

She took a deep breath.

Both men stepped back in case she started to scream but instead, she began to cry as she reached for Ianto.

_Oh yeah, you don't just get the memories, you get the emotions as well as physical pain._

"Gwen, are you OK?" Jack asked as he watched Ianto drowning in her breasts, his arms wind milling.

"Oh Jack, oh god" she wailed, "Was that real?"

"Sit down Gwen" Jack ordered softly, "Oh and release Ianto. I think he can't breathe."

"Oh god" she sat and Ianto gasped from the sidelines.

"What you were handed is a special orb that allows you to see the memories of the handler" Jack explained, "Ianto is stuck in a time loop, reliving time each time he dies."

"Oh Pet, how awful" Gwen said then she looked horrified, "So all that …."

"Sorry" Ianto grimaced, "Let's think of them as alternatives. Not absolutes, yeah?"

"Oh god, Tosh and Owen!" She rose shakily and Jack shook his head as he gently pushed her back down.

"As we were shown, we can stop that happening. We can do what is called re-stepping." Ianto said calmly, "Please help us. I get a horrible feeling that something is coming, just beyond my memories. Something to do with Daleks."

Gwen nodded, "I saw that."

"Let's agree to disagree on whatever this is we keep tripping on and agree we love each other, then move on, yeah?" Ianto offered and she reached out, engulfing him in a hug.

"Rhys loves me" she whispered, "He really does."

"He's a good man!" Ianto smiled, "You deserve a good man. So do I!"

Gwen grinned.

"We'll be OK if we stick together, like the three musketeers!" Jack said with a grin.

Gwen nodded and accepted a drink from Ianto, thinking about all she had been bombarded with. She narrowed her eyes as she remembered the wastepaper basket incident.

"No, no additives this time" Ianto whispered with a grimace, "You have to admit. It was kinda funny."

"Would rather it was Owen" she sighed, then smiled with good grace.

"Maybe it still can be" Ianto winked and Jack groaned, oh god, he hadn't thought about that.

For all their picking and fighting like siblings, they were also childish enough to agree on some things he might not.

Jack sat back as he realized he was suddenly outnumbered.

Damn it!


	50. 50. Sixty-Seven Deaths in (Still)

Things progressed well, well except for Gwen's 'help' which seemed to slow things.

Four deaths before she believed him about the fairies.

Another two before she accepted that cannibals really existed.

Each time, Jack had calmly asked if she remembered what the orb had shown her, and each time she had said that she thought she could change things.

Ianto gave up, threw his hands in the air and let her go for it.

Jack tried to guide her like a father would.

Jack chastised her as a father would.

Jack bawled her out as a father would.

Then came the weevils and Gwen died trying to protect Ianto, like that helped.

Ianto asked Jack why he kept trying.

Ianto asked Gwen why she kept trying.

Ianto didn't give her the orb, only to find Jack did anyway.

Why?

Jack said that it had been his idea so he couldn't complain if Jack thought it was a good one as well.

Another death by weevil.

Another angry Welshman.

Ianto thought about it and then decided not to give him the orb either. Not yet.

He waited until they were past what he saw as the worst of it, feeling things creeping up into the Doctor's arrival and he handed over the orb to Jack the day before the Abaddon fiasco.

Jack looked at Ianto with confusion, "Why did you hold back?"

"Because of her" Ianto sighed, "Each time we give her the orb she …"

"Jealous?" Jack gaped, "Things she and I could have done to stop some of this, things she might have understood better and you held back because you were jealous?"

"Yes! Yes, OK, I am fucking jealous" Ianto roared, the team stopping as they heard the bellow form the open doored office, "What about us. In this fucking thing together! What about the cuddles, the comfort, the bloody affection! Now it's all Gwen, Gwen, Gwen. She's not a fucking child."

"No, I see the child is already here!" Jack snarled, "GWEN!"

Ianto threw his hands up and stormed off, leaving Jack to present the orb to his playmate.

It was later that Jack came to find him and Ianto made sure to be too busy to stop and chat.

"She needs to know" Jack said softly, "The Doctor comes and I need to know too. Were you going to tell me?"

Ianto stopped and turned to gape, "I did fucking tell you!"

"You nearly didn't" Jack pouted.

"Maybe next time I won't" Ianto huffed, turning back to his files.

Jack slouched as he thought through the conversation.

"Ianto?"

"Sir?" Ianto turned to face him again.

"Do you still love me?"

"always ya twat!" Ianto snorted, "Just not when you're babysitting."

Jack shrugged, "Sorry? I know, I do baby her. It's just … she was supposed to be my protégée. I saw a spark of me in her, ya know?"

"You forget, I know full well how much you care for her" Ianto stepped closer, "I also know that you love me more. I don't get angry because I'm jealous Cariad, I get angry because she thinks she deserves more. It is, what it is."

"So, we're OK?" Jack asked, popping down to look into his face.

"Always. I might shoot her a few more times though!" Ianto pouted and Jack laughed softly.

"Jack?" Gwen's voice filtered down and Ianto pulled away.

"Can I just shoot her once more?" Ianto whispered as her heels tapped closer.

Jack laughed and shook his head.

"Hello Gwen" Ianto said and then he sighed as he was engulfed in a hug.

"Oh Pet, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to get in the way, I really thought I could talk him down" she whined.

"Gwen, it was a Hoix. They don't speak English. God, I don't think they speak anything except food!" Ianto frowned.

"Next time I will shoot it, I promise" Gwen pouted as she shifted closer to Jack, looking at Ianto as Jack pouted as well.

"Tell ya what, next time you get it wrong I will shoot you! Me, myself" Ianto said and she laughed as she skipped off.

"Never knew you had such a sense of humor!" she called back.

"Right in the fucking brain box" Ianto muttered as he glared after her.

Jack winced.

..

..

..

..

**Come on there are more deaths to be had, more things we can explore.**

**Give me your wishes before the story ends … I know where it ends, I know where it begins.**

**You control the in-betweens, prompt me.**


	51. 51. Seventy-five Deaths in

Ianto watched as the day unfolded, Gwen staying close to him as they both watched Jack mourn for the deaths of Tosh and Owen that never came to pass.

Ianto dragged him onto the showers and gave him a right seeing to that left him crowing and roaring his release.

Ianto on his knees with Jack's still-hard dick in his mouth was a balm to look down on and as he rose, licking his lips and grinning that grin only Jack ever saw, Jack felt a lot calmer.

Ianto turned Jack towards the tiles and entered him, pounding him against the wall with one hand reaching around to squeeze said hard-on.

A second coming was called for.

Jack was super calm.

Jack was Fiiiiine.

Ianto celebrated with chocolate cake and mochas for everyone.

Gwen was calm about the whole thing, still thinking they were there to change things anyway and wanted to argue that if they could change something this big, why were they sweating the small stuff.

Ianto shrugged and walked away while Jack explained for the umpteenth time about fixed points.

Tosh was listening.

She frowned as she heard mention of an orb and went to see Ianto down in the archives.

"Ianto?"

Ianto was on his hands and knees checking a rat trap and heard her voice, turning in time to see her pick up the orb.

FUCK.

She sat and wept as he held her, trying to calm her beating heart for her.

"Owen" she wailed, "Oh god. Not Owen!"

"It didn't happen" Ianto pointed out, "We fixed it."

"Oh Ianto, you've been doing this for so long on your own, my god" Tosh sobbed, "You poor thing."

Ianto relaxed as he enjoyed a bit of sympathy.

"And as for Gwen Bloody Cooper" Tosh snarled, rising and running her hands down her thighs angrily.

"Toshi" Ianto said softly, pulling her close again.

"What the fuck is going on!" Owen demanded behind them, "All this secret squirrel bullshit is really getting on my tits!"

Tosh scooped up the orb and handed it to him as Ianto blinked.

"What the …" Owen stalled.

"Oh. He's like Gwen!" Tosh pointed out.

Ianto hummed and reached out, poking his cheek.

"Fuck" Owen gasped, turning to look at Ianto. "Fuck, was all that real?"

"Yeah" Ianto nodded.

"Those things, those balls …"

"Toclafane. Yeah, didn't happen, remember?" Ianto said softly, "The Doctor solved it."

"Then … then the Pharm … and …." Owen's hand went to his chest and found Tosh's hand already there.

"Oh Toshi!" Owen whispered, "I died! Oh, no. Not you too!"

Ianto watched her pull him into a hug and wondered why the hell he hadn't done this sooner. Why the hell had he thought Gwen would be more compliant if she knew the truth.

He wondered if things would go better without her getting the orb, if everyone else did instead.

Jack frowned when he voiced this, "No, I think all or nothing."

"What? Well, she's yours then!" Jack folded his arms, "Your problem. My two are perfectly fine!"

"Listen to us, two single parents trying to make a blended family" Jack giggled and Ianto was soon giggling too.

"Fair enough" Ianto laughed, "Let's just keep things going."

"What is it, something's still bothering you" Jack said softly.

"Daleks" Ianto sighed.

"Yeah. Daleks" Jack frowned.

"They're coming"


	52. 52. Seventy-five Deaths in (Still)

And they did come.

The Daleks swooped in and the team were ready.

Ianto handed the orb around once more, the mixed reactions to the updated memory not totally surprising.

Ianto was ready, bustling Harriet off to safety even as she argued that she had work to do. He showed her that it could be done remotely and she happily went to see the hub.

Jack went off the save the world, Ianto and everyone else calmly watched the bubble slam into place.

Ianto provided refreshment as Harriet asked him about the possibility of opening a business.

Ianto politely thanked her, especially when she offered financial backing.

Jack returned triumphant and enjoyed the coffee cake Ianto had whipped up.

Gwen pouted a bit when Ianto got the first return hug and when it was her turn, she stole a kiss.

Ianto growled softly but looked away, leaving Jack to deal with it as he saw fit.

When Jack chastised her and then dragged Ianto into a searing kiss and a loud proclamation that he wanted a nice 'hot' shower with his man, Ianto felt better!

Jack was happy to kneel this time.

Jack made his way back into the main hub and grinned like the Cheshire cat as Gwen looked on.

The wet hair was a dead giveaway that he had just showered and when Ianto appeared still doing up his tie, also with wet hair she lost it.

"Why can't I have Rhys in here sometimes to keep me company, you two shagging all over the bloody place and now these two making lovey eyes, well I can tell you Tosh, if you're into sloppy seconds …."

Ianto moved so fast that everyone was still gawping.

Ianto grabbed her by her arm and dragged her to the sofa, sitting and pulling her down.

"What the hell are you doing. Let me go!" she screamed.

Owen was the first to laugh as he watched Ianto raise his hand and bring it down with extreme force on her butt.

Gwen yodelled and wriggled as he slapped again, again and then placed his other arm across her shoulders to steady her and took aim, hitting right where her date was.

She started to scream and Owen was doubled up as Tosh started to giggle.

"Ianto!" Jack yelled, "Enough!"

"It'll be enough when she's bloody grown up!" Ianto snarled, another loud slap was like a gun retort.

Gwen was sobbing as Jack hauled her off Ianto's lap and glared at him as he cuddled her.

"Wanna kiss it better?" Ianto asked calmly.

"Stop it!" Jack sighed, rubbing her shoulder.

"He hit me!" she sobbed, "I'm telling Rhys!"

"Good, maybe he wants a lesson on how to do it, take you to hand, as it were!" Ianto huffed.

"That! That was bloody brilliant!" Owen crowed.

"Make him apologize!" Gwen stamped her foot.

"Excuse me?" Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"Um…" Jack looked torn.

"Who gives you your 'happy hugs', and before you answer be aware that I am currently armed with my Taser!" Ianto growled.

"Oh Tiger Pants" Jack grinned, stepping around Gwen as she gaped, "You are my happy hug, always."

"Good" Ianto reached out and stroked Jack's face lovingly, "Then you know she deserved a wakeup call, I'm tired of dying for her, aren't you?"

Jack pouted and then frowned, "You have died for her. Gwen, Ianto has suffered because of you. You did feel it when you held the Orb, right?"

She pouted but nodded like a petulant three-year-old.

"If the wind changes, you'll stay like that" Ianto said mildly as he wandered off to make coffee.

Gwen frowned, then followed.

Ianto sighed at the dishes piled up and muttered about zoo animals as he filled the sink.

"You still had no right to disrespect me!" she said and he turned with surprise.

"If you have a problem, take it up with Jack!" Ianto demanded, shaking with anger, "Get out of my kitchen!"

"No!" she snapped, waking around to stand by the sink of soapy water.

"Really?" Ianto canted his head as he pulled the Taser out.

"You wouldn't dare!" she scoffed.

Ianto really should have remembered the sink of water.

Also how quick she was for a girl on high heels.

Bugger.

.

.

.

.

Ceruleanscarab how was that one?


	53. 53. Seventy-Six Deaths in

Ianto was really annoyed now and decided to let them do their own thing.

He decided to wait.

Tears and tantrums ensured, cannibals tried to bite and to his immense amusement, Gwen still didn't have a fucking clue.

Then came the part he hated, deciding to hide up in the office with Jack's coat while the world turned to shit care of Abaddon.

Gwen did the merry widow act and Ianto waited.

Then Jack was back, as bouncy and jovial as ever.

Ianto offered to go for coffee, the others following.

It was quite easy to say he forgot the credit card and would catch them up, then wait calmly for the TARDIS to arrive.

The door was open.

Really, it was.

Jack did the great leap of doom.

Ianto calmly introduced himself to the Doctor as they sped along and when he showed him the orb, the old Timelord got quite excited.

Apparently, it stung a little bit.

Jack watched as Ianto stepped out of the Tardis behind the Doctor and stood next to Martha.

"Both of you are Jones!" he panted.

"Yes Sir" Ianto said calmly, "Apparently we are quite popular."

Jack grinned and reached for him, then frowned, "Hang on. How did you get here?"

"Jack, can I have a word?" he Doctor asked pleasantly.

Jack followed him around the other side of the Tardis and the loud slap made Ianto cringe as Jack wailed.

"You will behave!" the Doctor roared.

The doctor than handed him the orb and Jack's knees buckled.

"Now, let's fix this!" the Doctor said with a clap of his hands.

They travelled merrily back home and the Doctor took a moment to talk to Jack privately.

Ianto didn't know what they talked about but that might the lovemaking was quite …er … avant-garde!

When they got home Jack went straight into the hub and had a screaming match with Gwen about the Taser gun.

Her confusion about the event that hadn't happened in this timeline was quite funny.

Even Owen laughed while shaking his head.

Ianto should have watched that bitch as she sidled around to the side.

"Ianto?"

She was right by his ear, "Gwen? Is that a gun in my back or are you just happy to see me?"

"You took him away, you did something to get him back, didn't you. Like Suzie, it's not really him."

Ianto slumped as he turned to tell her she was stupid.

Owen and Tosh stepped back as Gwen raised the gun.

Ianto decided he had a gun too and shot her in the gut.

She went down screaming as she fired.

Jack swore softly as his beloved slipped back in time again.

.

.

.

mimi_the_kawii_castiel_lover about the best I can do on this one, it just didn't seem to gel.


	54. 54. Seventy-Seven Deaths in

Ianto considered his options and trusted only Tosh.

They made it through, a little battered and worse for wear, but they made it to the chanting children.

The Doctor had been happy to do TYTNW without Jack, or the damage. He asked Ianto when he was going to let the others have the orb and Ianto had told him that he didn't know. The Dr cryptically told him to do it again, with feeling!

Now came the time to hand the orb to Jack and face the music.

Jack yelled, paced and cried as he saw Ianto's struggles without him.

"I'm sorry" Ianto finally said softly, "I had no choice. Gwen …"

"Gwen" Jack walked over to the window of his office to look down at Gwen, laughing as Owen chucked some innards from a blowfish at her.

He then looked at Tosh and opened his arms, embracing her as he thanks the Gods for her.

"So, I can see you took a bullet for the team … two in fact" Jack frowned as he remembered Ianto's shoulder wound from the Pharm and the other gut shot from Gray that almost killed him.

"No other way" Ianto shrugged, "A reset might of happened with … with the gut shot but it didn't. Did it."

"No! You just suffered terribly for weeks" Jack growled.

"I could see no other way, Jack you saw the many twists and turns, what could I bloody well do!" Ianto shouted, hating the way his voice was so shrill.

"Oh Ianto" Jack slumped as he stepped towards him but Ianto stepped back.

"We don't have time for that" Ianto brushed him off, "The hitchhiker needs collecting."

Tosh scooped up the orb and headed for Owen as they watched, observing the way he slumped against the autopsy table and then embraced Tosh.

They headed off and Ianto watched as Gwen entered the bay, then picked up the orb. She dropped it and rubbed her hands on her thighs as she grimaced.

Owen and Tosh checked in to say they were on their way back and had avoided the Dr.

Johnson arrived at the Tourist entrance and Ianto happily shot her … with the stun gun but it did feel good, thank you very much!

Then, after a quick thought process, Ianto handed Johnson the Orb.

Man was she pissed, like right royally pissed.

Turns out she has a little girl of her own out there.

Good.

Ianto sat as more memories washed over him and he considered sharing with Jack … but hesitated.

This was bad.

Real bad.

There was only one thing to do now, only one way to fix this.

They walked into Thames House and Ianto accepted his fate, the kiss barely felt as the cold seeped into his bones.

Soon my love.

Ianto let go

.

.

.

.

78

Ianto let the radio play as he said his own quiet prayer.

He rose and waited, striding forward to meet Owen, the day, the destiny.

Not he knew where he was going.

He knew what he had to do.

May Jack forgive him.


	55. 55. Seventy-Eight Deaths in

**55\. Seventy-Eight Deaths in**

They walked into Thames house and Ianto squared his shoulders.

He fingered the device in his pocket and watched Jack as he postured and primped, unaware of what his little Welshman had up his sleeve, (or in his pocket).

"We have already taken action."

Jack turned to Ianto with a frown.

"I love you" Ianto said calmly, "But I ordered the evacuations because if this. Please Jack, if you ever trusted me, trust me now."

Jack nodded silently as Ianto held out his hand and pressed the button in his pocket.

The Tardis appeared around them, grinding as she arrived, both men finding the Doctor and River leaning against the console, surprised looks on their faces.

"Good afternoon" Ianto smiled, then removed the orb from the other pocket.

"How did you do that!" The doctor demanded with glee.

"She helped" Ianto said cryptically.

The Doctor accepted the orb and blanched, handing it to River as he headed for the door.

She snarled as she handed it to Jack and followed her husband.

Jack blinked.

"Now, at the end, you know it all" Ianto sighed.

"I don't understand" Jack said softly, "All those deaths."

"No cariad" Ianto smiled as a figure appeared behind Jack, her golden hair swirling around her face as she smiled. "All those awakenings."

"Where there is death, I bring life" Bad Wolf whispered and Jack slowly turned to look at his savior.

Their savior.

"Is this the end?" Ianto asked, "Did I finally choose the path you needed me to?"

"No. Yes." Bad wolf said with a pout, "This is … what is was supposed to be."

"So, no more groundhog day?" Ianto slumped with relief, fear, he wasn't sure.

"No more waking up in the past" she smiled, then turned on the spot, swirling into golden dust, her voice whispering as it echoed in the walls of the Tardis.

"You will always wake, though."

Both men stared at each other with silent shock as it became real.

Time started.

The faint yelling of the Doctor wafted through the door as he smote those who would harm his favorite apes.

A Storm raged as a River flowed alongside.

Poor bastards didn't stand a change.

Ianto leaned against the console and grinned.

Jack wept.

Time ... moved forward.

.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading, I may do a sequel, another role play where we decide what the boys get up to with their new found life together.

Who knows.

You do know I'm quite bloody mad, right?


End file.
